


Admire

by Milu233



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, HE, M/M, 哈德 - Freeform, 战后
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milu233/pseuds/Milu233
Summary: 战后第六年已经成为傲罗的Harry在一场地下拍卖会上发现了被锁在玻璃箱中，等待贩售的Draco Malfoy……





	1. 拍卖会

空气里弥漫着浓郁的omega的气味。

Harry看着展台上数十个被装在玻璃箱里，几乎是赤身裸体的待售omega，在面具下深深地皱起眉，他真的非常讨厌被陌生的omega的气味包围的感觉。 更何况这些失去了庇护的omega们都在发抖。

“他们不应该被允许这样做！” 赫敏踢开包厢的门，怒气冲冲地坐到Harry身旁，使沙发强烈的弹动了两下。

“我觉得你应该小声点，要是被发现你是来干什么的，我这张门票就再也不管用了。”Harry端着装满火焰威士忌的酒杯，诚心建议。 

这个非法的地下拍卖会无疑是战前纯血社会为数不多的遗产之一，而它被保留下来，不是没有理由的，拍卖会上总是会出现很多来源不明但是颇受欢迎的黑魔法书籍，珍贵的魔药材料，带有诅咒的珠宝……以及像奴隶一样被出售的omega，他们是给拍卖会带来绝大部分收入的源泉。

“可这是违法的！omega应该由他们的家庭保护，而没有家庭的omega应该进入魔法部的收容所，达到一定年纪后由收容所为他们寻找伴侣！而不是……而不是作为商品……金斯莱应该派人去把收容所好好整顿一下！顺便把那些该死的omega猎人全部送去阿磁卡班！”赫敏·刚刚升任为魔法部交易管理司司长·格兰杰压低了声音怒吼，她同情地看着玻璃箱里那些瘦弱，没有任何表情的omega，深深地叹气。

Harry把酒杯放下，松了松脸上的面具，他今天晚上一直都在闻到一股特别的味道，这股味道充满了吸引力，混在空气里若有似无，但却一直占领着他的舌尖，就连威士忌刺激浓郁的味道也无法掩盖。Harry忽略掉喋喋不休的赫敏，把全部注意力集中到这股气味的搜寻上，最终，他把视线锁定在展台上最后一个被推出来的玻璃箱子上。

那里面罕见地装着一个男性omega，虽然破旧的眼罩和厚重的口枷把他整张脸都遮挡住，衣物上也混合着褐色的肮脏血迹，但那头长而杂乱的金发和裸露出来的皮肤上布满的青紫伤痕，无疑让他更为性感。

Harry甚至能听见全场响起的微微惊叹的声音，所有掩藏在面具下的道貌岸然都为这突如其来的惊喜而鼓动，破碎。像是被一拳打中了胸口一样，Harry咬紧牙根，压下翻涌在脑海里的狂怒，以及对全场施放不可饶恕咒的冲动，站起身，从袖口抽出魔杖。

“Harry，你怎么了……这只是一次探查，我们没必要暴露，Harry！你要干什么？！”赫敏朝已经快要走出包厢的Harry低声怒吼，“该死的，你不能现在就掀场子！我们没有后援！”

“把Ron和他的小队，还有纳威的小队都叫来，告诉他们五分钟不到，扣双倍奖金。”

傲罗徽章被扔在赫敏身上，Harry说完，大步走出包厢。 

直到Harry跨上展台，狂热的人群才察觉了一丝不妙。不知所措的主持人紧张地握着正在施放扩音咒的魔杖，试图阻止Harry。 

“不好意思，这位，这位先生……请你遵守……”

“闭嘴。” Harry走向金发omega的玻璃箱，原本像死去一样沉静的omega动作微弱地转过头，像是在追寻Harry的味道一样拼力侧向Harry的方向。

仿佛测试一样，Harry安慰性地将手掌贴在玻璃箱的外沿，omega灵敏地跟随着他的手指调转方向，带着血迹的鼻孔微弱地扇动。

Harry恨不得就在此刻，杀死拍卖场所有的人。

“先生！如果你实在不愿意遵守规矩，我们只好把您礼貌地请出去。”主持人从展台旁招来两个打手，强硬地威胁。 

Harry站直了身体，面对着主持人，打手以及满场不知所措的买家，抽出魔杖的同时麻利地摘下面具。

“傲罗！” 

伴随着所有人的惊慌失措，爆炸声在拍卖场的各个角落响起，傲罗小队出现在每个出口处，魔咒立刻开始在空中狂舞。 十分钟后，还能自由活动的人只剩下紧急加班的傲罗和怒意冲冲的交易管理司司长。没来得及逃跑的顾客以及拍卖场的工作人员都已经被监管住，正在分批被送往魔法部地下的临时看守所。

“探查任务！探查任务！Harry！我们还没有找到这里的幕后老板，现在我们永远也找不到了！”赫敏手握面具，朝Harry挥舞，“我以为你挺喜欢这个拍卖会的呢！”

“抱歉，赫敏……”看着因为工作压力而越加暴躁的赫敏，Harry原本的怒意被吓没了一大半，他双手扶着那个小小的，仅能勉强塞下一个人的玻璃箱，向赫敏展示，“可是，你看，别告诉我你看不出来这是谁。” 

困惑地吸了吸鼻子，身为beta的赫敏对气味并不敏感，但在她开始认真注意玻璃箱里的omega的那一瞬间，她就知道了Harry狂怒的原因。

“嘿，伙计们，你们怎么了？不能是全都被石化了吧？”

处理好犯人转移的Ron和纳威来到展台上，被Harry无比专注的眼神和赫敏不亚于看见黑魔头复活了的震惊表情吓了一跳。

“这是Malfoy，Draco Malfoy。”Harry用手指抚摸着玻璃另一侧贴着金发omega脸颊的地方，着迷的低语。 

玻璃箱是隔音的，箱子里的omega并不知道外面发生了什么，他只知道突然出现在玻璃箱外的那股特殊的alpha的味道真的很好闻。

让他想起了以前认识的一个人。

很久。 

很久以前。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇灵感来自hannigram的一篇外国太太的同人著作《热情鸣奏曲》。这里是翻译大手盛装舞步太太所翻译的《热情鸣奏曲》的随缘地址：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-139759-1-1.html  
> 特别好看！！！强烈推荐！！！舞步太太也翻过hp同人，全都超好看！！！是我心里最棒的同人译者（我太痴汉了捂脸）（擅自这样非常抱歉）


	2. 玻璃箱

Draco讨厌待在玻璃箱里。

他也讨厌像牲口一样带着面具。

他讨厌自己是omega。

在一些特定情况下，他也讨厌Malfoy这个姓氏，比如说，年幼时遭到父亲嫌弃的时候，和无数不多的朋友们吵架的时候，16岁后omega特征开始凸显后每一次服用抑制剂的时候……以及，在学校里遇到Potter……oh，得了吧……

再一次把那个男孩的身影从脑海里驱逐出去，Draco诅咒起自己的无可救药，发烫的脸颊把玻璃弄得温吞吞的，可他实在没有力气再动一下了。

那些该死的omega收容所的人贩子从来不会让货物吃饱，自从Draco因为多次逃跑的途中咬伤看守而戴上面具后，他们就再也没给他任何食物，连水都没有，Draco在饥饿中逐渐丧失了对时间的感觉，然后又在麻木中丧失了其他一切感觉，直到玻璃箱外面突然出现的令人无法忽视的alpha的味道将他唤醒。

那是一个强大有魄力的alpha的味道，也许是个高贵有地位又无聊的巫师，看到有个稀有的男性omega带着面具被塞在玻璃箱里，好奇地过来转转……

他会把我买下来吗？Draco在心底询问自己，过了一会儿，又开始怜悯地嘲笑自己：天呐，你终究是怎么落到这样一种地步的？他仔细地回想了一会儿，把原因归结于Malfoy这个姓氏该死的要面子和高贵，起因不过是因为他得到了一罐茶，那天在颠倒巷，他帮一个驼着背的老女巫熬了一副止痛魔药，老女巫顺手把还剩半罐的茶叶送给了他，那罐干枯发黑的茶叶在他的魔药架子上待了半个月，Draco总是不停地想起以前在Malfoy庄园里母亲煮的茶叶的味道，而他和父亲一样喜欢放三块方糖，他很少能尝到甜的东西，而回忆里的味道是那样美好，所以他换上破旧但遮蔽性很强的长袍，六年来第一次，战战兢兢地踏进霍格莫德村蜂蜜公爵店，他无数次告诉自己这是个愚蠢的主意，但是拿着一小盒方糖和几块多汁水果糖顺利地在没人认出他的情况下走出店里的感觉实在是太好了，比圣诞节的时候能吃到一小块柠檬蛋糕还要开心……然后他就被等在村口的已经跟踪了他很久的omega狩猎者抓走。反抗的时候，Draco遗失了他的糖果，在被关在收容所狭小的单人间里的时候，他只能一遍一遍地想象那些糖的味道，回忆着草莓和樱桃触及舌尖的感觉……

Draco又开始感到饥饿了，他恶意又开心的想自己大概是第一个没有卖出去就饿死在拍卖会上的omega，但玻璃箱却突然动了起来，似乎有人用魔杖把箱子托了起来，快速移动，然后玻璃箱子被打开，Draco被一双强健的手臂拽出来，Draco感觉到身边有好几个人在，但整个过程中没有人说话，空气中飘着细雨，自由的味道是如此好闻，冰凉的雨滴接触到皮肤，让Draco体内的灼热感稍微好受了一些，而此刻把他塞进带有沙发的马车的正是那个在他的玻璃箱外待了好久的alpha。

“Harry，你确定？”罗恩看着Harry把车门关上，确认Malfoy不会听见后，开口说，“你真的要把Malfoy带回家？带回你家？”

“我总不能把他留给马上就要冲过来的丽塔·史基特。”Harry朝站在罗恩身边的赫敏伸出手，“Malfoy的文件。”

不情愿的从长袍内侧将从拍卖会上搜来的文件拿出来，抽出有关Malfoy的内容，包括一张无身份证明书，一张omega临时收容许可，以及一张已经准备好即刻签字便能生效的omega归属权契约书。

最后一张赫敏本来不想交给Harry，但是当她回过神的时候，Harry已经非常干脆地抢走了文件坐进驾驶位，非常干脆的带走了Malfoy。

“……我希望……明天、不，后天……我希望我们可以在Harry家里见到依然活着的Malfoy和Potter，他们不会在伦敦市区把房子炸掉的，是吧？“

罗恩怜爱地搂住妻子的肩膀，“大后天，亲爱的。我们大后天再去。”

·

Harry不是很温柔的将金发的Malfoy推进浴室。

那身已经不能被称为衣物的东西被他从Malfoy身上剥了下来，代价是双手上新添的几道血痕。Draco今晚一直在散发着犹如一直浸泡在威士忌中的樱桃的味道，掺杂恐惧、惊慌和无措，让金发的omega更加诱人。而那具明显长期营养不良所导致的瘦弱身体上的每一道伤痕和血迹都将Harry本性中alpha成分的保护欲刺激到最强，他从镜子后面拿出一瓶体力补充魔药强硬地灌进Malfoy的喉咙，在一阵痛苦的咳嗽后，Malfoy看起来恢复了一些力气，然后Harry便打开水龙头，温热的水渐渐把团成一团缩在浴缸角落的omega浸泡起来。

Harry在灌魔药时解开了Malfoy脸上面具的下半部分，他盯着金发omega脆弱尖细的下巴和魔药生效后渐渐变得红润的嘴唇思考了一会儿，钥匙在手指里转了好几圈，最终，Harry解开了全部的面具。

看着Malfoy的表情从迷茫逐渐演变成惊恐，他虚伪又和蔼地笑笑。

“你好啊，Draco。”

 

TBC.


	3. 浴室

熟悉的味道充满了鼻腔，闻起来像是雨后森林里的湿润空气和冰冷的湖水般苦涩的味道，刺激着omega的腺体。

该死。

该死的……你怎么能想不起来这是Potter的味道？！

Draco在心底朝自己咆哮，冰冷的感觉顺着四肢蔓延，热水渐渐变得滚烫，胸膛深处传来的尖锐刺痛令他眼前一阵晕眩。

Potter在拍卖会上买下了我？

这个事实几乎击碎了Draco的神志，直到一股力量快速地将他的脸扇到另一个方向，浴室里混杂着alpha浓郁的气息的空气才重新回到疼痛的肺里。

Harry·Potter蹲下来，用那双墨绿的眼睛凝视着他，刚刚打过他的那只手握住他的下巴，把他拉回来，仔细查看有些红肿的脸颊。

梅林啊，这不是真的。

“对不起，但你刚刚停止呼吸了……”依然握着Draco的下巴，Harry并不是特别抱歉的说。

六年的时间让许多细节在脑海里深埋，Harry突然发觉他几乎已经不记得Malfoy的眼睛在微弱的光线是这样完美的湛蓝色。有些惊奇地发现自己比预想的还要怀念，Harry克制住不要在Draco面前翘起嘴角，挽起袖口，把到目前为止十分乖顺的omega从浴缸里捞出来，清洗掉瘦弱身躯上每一道伤痕和污迹，使用治愈魔咒加速愈合，然后用他最喜欢的毛巾将Draco包裹住，在金发omega散发着清新味道的脖颈处深深闻了一下。

还是有淡淡的抑制剂的味道，但这已经足够让人陶醉。

“你买下了我……”Draco终于找回了声音，“你的脑子被驴踢吗，Potter？”

丝毫不介意Draco刻薄的言语，也不是特别想解释在拍卖会上都发生了什么，Harry一把扛起被巨大的毛巾束缚住的Draco，走出浴室。

这间公寓是Harry在伦敦市区内众多房产中最舒适的一个，楼上楼下都住着因为某些原因从巫师界隐退的女巫和男巫们，包括一楼大厅的保安在内，没有邻居会对救世主产生兴趣，而且整个公寓除了浴室和厨房以外，每一寸地面都铺着柔软而厚实的长毛地毯，公寓里只有一间卧室，Harry自己撤掉卧室和书房之间的墙壁，然后把对着伦敦塔桥的那面墙换成一整面落地窗，所有的家具和饰品都是他亲自挑选，全部都昂贵而精巧，再在没有地方比这里更合适安置一个Malfoy了。

把Draco放在卧室里那张巨大的床上，Harry挥了下魔杖，被放在书房的桌子上的omega归属权文件立刻飘了过来。他在Draco伸手来抢之前率先接过那几张纸，仔细翻看。

“John Williams……这就是你用的假名？怪不得傲罗部没有接到报案……Malfoy，我很好奇这些年你是怎么躲过搜查的……”

事实上，整个傲罗部门在搜捕Draco Malfoy这件事上感到无比挫败，他们花费了相当长的时间，对纯血贵族们的庄园发动了无数突袭检查，威逼利诱了所有跟Draco Malfoy有过瓜葛的人，但是最终，只找到了被食死徒杀害的Malfoy夫妇的尸体。所有人都认为Draco已经死了，只有Harry顽固的坚持每年发出通缉令。

或许Draco的被隐藏起的真实性别是他能躲过搜查这么久的原因，毕竟大家都以为自己正在找的是一个身为前食死徒的alpha。

突然，一个念头跳进Harry的脑海：如果他今晚没有答应带赫敏参加地下拍卖会呢？

那么，现在拥有Malfoy的将会是另一个alpha，而Harry一辈子都不会再有任何机会能找到他。

“我可以还你钱。”

“哦，是吗？”Harry从不愉快的幻想里回过神，低头看在他的气息环绕下如坐针毡并且怒视着他的omega，“Malfoy家的庄园和资产都已经被冻结了，你还拥有什么我不知道的金矿吗？我明天可以派人去查封。”

Draco抓紧身上的毛巾，像抓着最后一根救命草一般，“我是通缉犯！摩森加德法庭对我的指控还没有撤销，你应该把我移交给司法部门，你没有权利……”

“所以，发现你是一个隐藏的omega这个事实，简直是这六年来最幸运的事。”Harry打断Draco的话，走向书桌，从桌面上拿起裁纸刀划破指尖，微笑着看向面如死灰的Draco，然后在omega归属契约上，Draco的指印旁边按下自己的，拿起羽毛笔流利的在owner那一栏签下“Harry Potter”。

契约书发出微弱的金色光芒，薄薄的纸面上附加的血液魔法开始生效，在两人之间建立牢不可破的连接。

感受着自己正被束缚给面前的alpha，Draco绝望地看着那张他被迫按下手印的纸。

“我恨你。”

听见Malfoy的话，Harry将视线从契约书上抬起。

连接已经开始生效，Draco感受到来自他的alpha被控制住的怒意，omega的本性叫嚣着命令他屈服，放低姿态，用一切手段来取悦他的所有者。

而Draco抵抗着这种本性，用他仅剩的一点意志力控制自己不要做出臣服的姿态，但他的气味却随着Harry的靠近而变得浓郁而香甜，湿润的液体从双腿间不受控制的流出，散发着甜蜜的味道。

剧烈的头疼让他看不见眼前的事物，最后陷入黑暗之前，他感到Harry伸手拨开他额前的头发，仅仅是这样轻微的触碰也让他体内omega的部分情不自禁的欢呼雀跃。

“而我爱你，Draco。”

确认Draco在他的轻抚下陷入沉睡，无法听到任何声音后，Harry轻声说。

 

TBC.


	4. 遗失之物

罗恩·韦斯莱一脸严肃的站在傲罗办公室的门口。

“副部长，部长先生还没来上班是吗？我猜他……嗷！”

“头儿终于结束了六年的单身汉生涯，我们猜他现在应该还在……啊！”

“别逼我给你们加班！”罗恩一边咆哮一边把手中的文件卷成棒状物，“把你们的嘴闭严！要是让我知道谁被大门外的记者套出来一个字，你们所有人就永远也别想回家了！”

伟大的救世主上任四年以来第一次上班迟到，是在他把一个金发omega带回家后的第一个早上。整个部门都沸腾了，甚至有人欢天喜地的为部长的婚期设了赌局。但是清楚那位金发omega身份的罗恩没有办法高兴的起来，再次低头看了看Harry送的麻瓜腕表，他决定要是再过十分钟Harry还不出现，不管情况将会变得多么尴尬，他都得去Harry的公寓看看。

“噢，天呐，感谢梅林！”

三分钟后，当Harry的身影终于出现在视野里，罗恩几乎是以被拯救了的心态迎接他终于来上班的好友：“我真是……太高兴了。”

罗恩的目光在Harry身上巡视一圈，越过衬衫上斑驳的白色污迹时顿了一下，不过Harry看起来简直可以用容光焕发来形容。自从六年前的那场崩溃后，罗恩就没见过Harry这么开心的样子。但他最好还是别提起这个，毕竟六年前那场让所有人都心力交瘁的崩溃已经并不存在于Harry的记忆中。

“早饭时的小麻烦……”Harry指着自己身上的污迹笑着说，“我不得不换了三次衣服才让Malfoy喝下半碗麦片。”

“所以他还没事儿，是吗？”罗恩把手中皱皱巴巴的材料递给Harry，打了个响指，一只纸鹤飞到手边，“我要赶紧告诉赫敏这个好消息。”

“暂时，好像有一点抑制剂戒断的反应，我得知道他以前吃的都是什么药……”趁着好朋友给他在上一个楼层工作的妻子发去基本上从不停歇的小纸条，Harry开始翻看文件，“他们还不知道？”

“Draco·Malfoy是公认的凤凰社的背叛者，他的通缉令就挂在那边写着‘极度危险’的墙上，有关他的控告能达到三十多条。”罗恩边写边头也不抬地说，“除了傲罗部的头儿把一个金发omega带回家以外他们什么也不知道。而我，赫敏和纳威一个字也不会说……不过，有人报告在昨晚的现场发现了丽塔·斯基特的痕迹，”罗恩把叠好的纸鹤放开，看着那个蓝色的小东西箭一样飞走，“没人知道她都发现了什么。”

Harry“啧”了一声，撇撇嘴角。

“走吧。”

“……去哪啊？”罗恩倚着门，看着Harry飞速离去的背影。

“去Malfoy之前住的地方。”

 

当他们幻影移形到翻倒巷，沿着肮脏曲折的小道终于找到Draco之前的住所，依稀记得Malfoy庄园的地牢有多雄伟的两人按照表格上的地址重复确认了三遍。

“就是这里。”

Harry走过地面上的污水，跨过石阶上长满的褐色青苔，顺着年久失修，踩上去感觉会随时塌掉的楼梯上楼，在一个生锈模糊的门牌前稍微犹豫了一下，取出魔杖。

门后的房间和他童年的橱柜简直有异曲同工之妙。

这是一个巴掌大的，仅仅由一张狭窄的床和一个破旧的零散摆着几种草药的柜子组成的房间，床尾处大概是曾经架着坩埚的地方，而现在，坩埚被砸碎在了地上，和几件像是破布的衣物混在一起。

“哦，我的天……”

罗恩跟在Harry身后走进房间，只要两个成年男子，就能产生房间里挤满了人的感觉。

“omega猎人……”看着地板和床铺一团糟的状况，罗恩摇摇头，“这些杂种连一点儿值钱的东西都不放过。”

Harry蹲下来，在床铺的缝隙和地上的杂物中搜索，最终在床下面的地板缝隙中找到了还剩一丁点儿黄褐色液体的玻璃瓶，注视着布满划痕的瓶体，Harry不得不多蹲一会儿来抑制汹涌喷发的愤怒。

这几乎是最糟糕的情况。

对于这种黄褐色的液体，任何一个傲罗都毫不陌生，他们曾经成吨的搜查出这种液体，成吨的销毁，见识过无数被这种廉价的犹如毒品一般的液体摧毁的omega的尸体。

“我们现在就去圣芒戈，去找汉娜……”

“请问，先生们……”

Harry和罗恩有点儿惊讶地看向门口，一般来说，住在翻倒巷的人从来不会主动和傲罗接触，他们平常都是头也不回的跑掉，然后幻影移形。

“请问，住在这里的那个omega孩子……”白发苍苍的驼背老女巫站在破烂的门边，“你们找到他了吗？”

Harry点点头，把装着黄褐色液体的小瓶子收起来。“请问您认识住在这里的那位男性omega吗？他有任何……熟人吗？”

“没有……并没有，傲罗先生，可能我算是一个吧，”老女巫撇了下嘴，“我卖给他原材料，然后他把魔药做好卖给其他人，其他人再转手卖给供应商，可怜的孩子，没日没夜的熬魔药，每次拿到的钱只比原料钱多一点点……但他的手艺是不错的，非常好，他送给我的治背痛的药是最好用的，我打赌就连霍格沃茨的魔药教授也做不出更好的了，真不明白这样的年轻人怎么会活成这样……”

Harry盯着白发女巫慢慢挪走的身影，脑海里的金发少年充满蔑视地笑着看他又一次搞砸自己的坩埚，地下室里蜡烛的光线照亮了那双任何时候都高傲无比的蓝色眼眸。

脑海里瘦高的金发青年接过他手中的搅拌棒，同样一双蓝色眼眸充满着暖意，仿佛视线里包含着这世界上他最喜爱的一切，金发青年看着他，假装烦恼的歪着头。

“天呐，Potter，你真的是个大麻烦。”

·

屋子里没有开灯。

Harry把公寓的门关上，在黑暗中靠近他的床。

整间房子都散布着恐惧和痛苦的味道，但对于alpha来说，找到他的omega是再轻松不过的事情。

把卢娜私自从圣芒戈的库存里搜刮出来的药品和楼下中餐店买来的晚饭小心地放进厨房，Harry取出一只omega镇定剂，慢慢接近床与墙壁间的空隙，低头。

Draco趴在那里，胡乱裹着从床上扯下来的被单，躺在散落在各处的自己的呕吐物里，不可抑制的抽搐，发出细不可闻的抽泣声。

“嘘……嘘……”

Harry轻轻地发出安慰的声音，把像杂草一样的头发从Draco脸上拨开，用手指抹掉黏在脸颊和脖颈上的稀薄的呕吐物，托起处于禁断反应中的omega细弱的脖颈，找到耳后的腺体。

“没事的……没事的……”

把镇定剂注射进去，Harry抱起逐渐丧失意识的omega，在他背上轻拍，顺着突出的脊柱抚摸，直到omega的身体彻底瘫软在他怀里。

“我找到你了，已经找到你了……没事的……别哭了，不需要再哭了。”

黑暗中，救世主抱着他的omega，一遍又一遍重复。

 

TBC.


	5. 旧梦

霍格沃茨的城堡再一次出现在梦境中的地平线上。  
　　  
战场上飘散着鲜血，硝烟和死咒那令人恶心的味道，所有画面都蒙上一层灰色的雾气。  
　　  
Draco再一次，无可奈何地，看着自己小心翼翼地朝救世主伸出手。

噢，不。

求你了。

不要再来一遍。

在任何其他人朝他拔出魔杖之前，Potter的魔咒首先在他的面颊上留下冰冷的血痕。  
　　  
“Draco Malfoy，我不会杀你，但是我警告你……”  
　　  
冰冷的话语如刀锋一般射入Draco的心脏，面目阴沉的救世主将独角兽毛的魔杖掰断，随手丢弃在一边。  
　　  
“滚开，滚出这个国家，如果你敢再次回来，如果你再次试图靠近我，我就亲手杀了你。”  
　　  
·  
　　  
Draco喘着粗气从被汗浸湿的枕头上醒来。

他的肺部发出残旧风箱般的抽气声，脑袋里嗡嗡作响。  
　　  
有那么一瞬间，他无法分清现实和梦境的区别，直到冬青木森林的味道汹涌地进入鼻腔，将他的每一寸意识淹没。  
　　  
该死。  
　　  
该死的。  
　　  
Draco感觉到温暖的手指顺着自己的发丝移动，埋入他的脖颈，在omega腺体周围轻轻揉弄，颤栗的舒适感迅速流窜全身，脑袋里的声音渐渐平息，Draco缩在被子里，咬牙忍耐。  
　　  
然而Harry·愚蠢的·Potter，显然不知道，以及从来不知道，他该什么时候停手。

“该死的，Potter！你是有什么毛病！”

Draco离开柔软的被窝，迅速在凌乱的床铺中后退，缩到墙角谨慎地看向被他迎面揍了一拳的Harry。

大多数alpha在被忤逆后会变得相当狂躁。

Draco无法抑制自己紧张的抖动，劣等抑制剂带来的副作用依然在折磨他的身体，强行缔结契约带来一种复杂的感觉，Draco闻不出Harry此时的情绪，他只知道格兰芬多的黄金男孩正捂着鼻子，低着头，肩膀不停颤动。

那头乱七八糟的黑发看上去一点也没变过。

但是那些头发下面的东西可能已经坏掉了。

Harry在笑。

看上去十分开心。

“对不起，咳……这一下挺疼的，”Harry揉揉脸上被Draco全力击中的地方，抬眼看向紧张地蹲在墙角的Draco，那双绿色的眼睛在阳光下显现出令人惊奇的柔和的颜色。

“对不起。”他再次道歉，这次语调更正式了一点。

“如果你不想让我碰你的话，我不再那么做了。”Harry一边说一边像保证一样举起双手，向后退了一步。

但是那么一点距离对Draco来说远远达不到满意的程度，他恨不得Harry一直退到房子外面然后再关上门才好呢。

Draco稍微挪动了一下，从床沿处离开。

Potter看起来和前天刚把他从地下拍卖会带回来时候不太一样了，但Draco根本没有力气去思考原因，糟糕的梦境和回忆带来的沉重感还停留在指尖，肺部传来灼痛感，他只想找到一个地方把自己藏起来。

Draco：“放我走。”

“你要去哪儿？”Harry低头，收起下巴，绿色的瞳孔像锁定猎物一样，带着狂热的情绪注视着Draco。

冬青木森林变得潮湿。

Potter闻起来比在霍格沃茨时还要强大，阴暗以及……美妙。

Draco有些晕眩地闭上眼睛。

“你要回马尔福庄园？还是翻倒巷的小屋？很不幸的是，它们都被查封了，”Harry歪头看着Draco，“你还有什么房产是我不知道的吗，亲爱的？”

一脸嫌恶地睁眼，Draco差点儿没吐出来。

“魔法部对你的通缉依然没有撤除，”Harry拉了一把凳子坐在床边，拿起魔杖召唤出一张早餐桌放在床上，“难道你想去阿磁卡班和你疯了的姨妈作伴吗？”

Harry Potter，疯狂的食死徒姨妈和摄魂怪，这就是梅林给我的所有选择。

难过的感觉在喉咙里盘旋，Draco控制着发热的眼眶，试图把眼泪和鼻涕都憋回去。

就在这个时候，他看到了Harry放在早餐桌上的东西。

颜色鲜艳的草莓在芝士蛋糕的顶层搭成一座小塔，金色的蜂蜜淋在上面，向空气里散发出甜腻的味道。

Draco目瞪口呆地看着Harry一脸坏笑地将带着美丽花纹的银制勺子递给自己。

这个无耻的，卑鄙的，令人发指的……无耻小人。

Draco端着蛋糕，背对Harry，芝士蛋糕，草莓以及蜂蜜的味道在他长久贫乏的舌尖上舞蹈，几乎有那么一瞬间，Draco觉得自己已经见到了梅林。

“你到底想干什么？”把吃完的盘子随手扔到床上，Draco问，“你为什么要这么做？”

告诉我滚开，折断我的魔杖，然后在六年后的拍卖会上把我卖走。

任何神智正常的人都不会这么做。

“我才是那个该问问题的人。”Harry Potter抿紧嘴唇，“为什么要离开我？为什么要在我最需要你的时候逃走？为什么不回来找我？你知道我有多恨你吗？”

耳鸣又开始在Draco脑中嗡嗡作响，银制的勺子从他指尖滑落。

什么？

Draco感觉到世界在旋转。

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 

 

　　  
　　


	6. 晚餐

对于一头栽倒在蜂蜜草莓芝士蛋糕盘子里这件事，Draco恢复清醒后的第一感觉是，真的很丢脸。

而在他当着急诊室所有人的面吐了一地后，丢不丢脸已经不算什么问题了。

签署了缄默契约的圣芒戈治疗师在Draco忙着吐空胃袋的时候喋喋不休地抱怨Harry照顾生病的omega的方式，这场景让Draco愉快地想起了魔药课上伟大的黄金男孩被斯内普不停折磨的那些时光，Draco有一瞬间觉得非常爽，但下一刻，短暂的快乐就被汹涌而出的胆汁打击到一点不剩。

整整三副止吐剂才让他勉强停下，随后，大量镇定剂被打入他不停颤抖的身体，经过了半个小时繁琐而复杂的检查，他们才终于宣布Draco可以回家，还给了Potter足够填满一整打坩埚那么多的药剂。

一开始，Draco以为那是一整个月的分量，然而药剂消耗的速度大大超过了他的预期，他并不是唯一一个需要吃药的人，Potter也在定期服用药物，而且不比他的少。

他们每三天去圣芒戈的特别诊室复诊一次，而自从那次因为“情绪激动”和“不良饮食”导致的昏迷后，Harry再也没有提到过关于过去的任何问题。

Draco也没有。

他不停地在低等抑制剂脱瘾治疗导致的昏迷和呕吐反应中游走，清醒的时候就靠在落地窗上看外面的景色，Harry会在下班后带着食物回来，走到落地窗前，把头埋进Draco的颈窝里，待上很长时间，直到金发的omega忍无可忍地将他推开。

然后Harry就会揉揉他的头，拿走那些被汗浸湿，皱得像一团垃圾的毯子和抱枕，再把抓着长毛地毯不松手的Draco拖进浴室。

和Potter待在一起的生活并不像想象中那么难以忍受，他们分享公寓中唯一的睡床和浴室，Draco每一天醒来时都会发现自己像一个合格的omega一样紧紧地纠缠着Potter，双手搂着他的腰，鼻子紧贴他的锁骨，而冬青木的味道顺着鼻腔，一路钻进Draco的脑髓。

如果是七年前，简直可以说是梦想成真。

而现在，Draco厌恶这样的生活。

更无比厌恶因Harry的触碰而感到开心的自己。

·

治疗正式进行了一周后，十二月和雪花一起降临。

Draco依然在抑制剂脱瘾治疗的副作用中挣扎，然而他现在清醒的时间已经逐渐变多，也可以吃下一些固体的食物，这一天，Potter下班的时间比平常晚了一些，Draco无聊地靠在落地窗上，回头看向还穿着傲罗制服，一脸神秘的Harry。

Harry：“伸手。”

大概又是什么完全不会动的麻瓜巧克力吧。

Draco无奈地想，但经验告诉他，为了不被救世主幽怨的眼神紧盯一整晚，他还是乖乖照做比较好，于是他将手臂慢吞吞地从毯子里伸出来，一团毛茸茸的沉重物体从背着手的Harry身后飞出来，落到Draco手臂上，熟练地站稳。

Ilmauzer纯黑色的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，向曾经的主人发出一声微弱的鸣叫。

刹那间，Draco整个人，包括手臂，都剧烈地颤抖起来。

他以为他的猫头鹰在大战的那年就死了，或者像马尔福家其他所有东西一样，这辈子都彻底地远离了他。

“它一直躲在霍格沃茨，”Harry用手指摸了摸Ilmaozer头顶，品种凶恶的猫头鹰默默地被主人以外的人抚摸着，Potter为了照顾它肯定废了很多心血，“我们清理学校的时候发现了它，它受伤后就不能再飞得很高了，捡到你的那天它正好在宠物医院里检查身体，我觉得现在是时候把它领回来了……Draco？”

Draco将他的猫头鹰紧紧捂在胸口。

在不停呕吐和昏睡的间隙中，发现救世主不再戴他那副标志性的眼镜花了Draco整整四天的时间，而现在的Draco终于明白了那副傻乎乎的眼镜一直以来都替Potter隐瞒了什么。

他接受了眼睛的手术，开始用纯金用具，在魔法部里指挥一群桀骜的巫师，可以随意地关闭拍卖会，强行带走一个omega，但没任何人能追究他……他强大到令Draco感到陌生的地步，而Draco只是一个无名的omega，是他专属的婊子。

但也许这就是Potter奇怪而别扭的道歉方式？毕竟他是由麻瓜抚养长大的，Potter在霍格沃茨时的行为就已经很怪异了。

Draco彻底迷茫。

也许他已经不需要再纠结过去的事情。

就这样彻底忘记……

“你饿了吗？对不起，”Harry一边说一边将Draco和猫头鹰一起包括进他散发着异常好闻的冬青木味道的怀抱里，抚摸着Draco脑后汗湿的头发，“我们先去洗澡好吗？晚饭马上就好了。”

Draco松开Ilmauzer，让猫头鹰跳开喘口气，Harry亲了亲他的脸颊，抱着Draco走进浴室，小心地将他放进24小时都准备好热水的浴池里，然后从洗手台上的玻璃碗中挑出一颗糖果。

刚刚的激动使Draco脸上呈现出的淡粉色还没有完全褪却，他乖乖地坐在热水中，盯着Harry的指尖，不自觉地抻长脖颈。

然而下一刻，Harry将剥好的糖果塞进他自己嘴里。

Draco：“？！”

后脖颈被用力地拉向前方，来自alpha的气息迅速靠近，Draco感到自己的下巴被用力捏开，Harry的手指卡住了他的牙关，来自糖果的甜腻和舌尖缠绕带来的触感点燃了脑海中每一个细胞，被彻底吻住后Draco才反应过来到底发生了什么，迟来的挣扎在浴室中掀起巨大的水花，然而Harry的手始终强硬地按在他的脑后。

这个吻持续了很长的时间，长到樱桃味的糖果全部在舌尖融化殆尽，长到Draco几乎不记得氧气是什么之后，Harry才意犹未尽地退开。

他喘息着闭上眼，全身的体重都靠Harry的双手支撑，来自alpha的浓烈味道依然停留在他嘴里，泪水不受控制地在Draco脸颊上噗噗滑落，这太令人羞耻了，无论是生理还是精神的层面。Draco不敢想象脱瘾治疗结束后的第一个热潮期到来时他会怎么样……

被疯了的Potter直接弄死在床上？

Harry揉了揉Draco脸颊上被他捏红的地方，擦掉从那双湿润的浅色眼睛中流出的液体。

Draco：“……混蛋……”

“谢谢。”Harry的嘴角开心地上扬。

十五分钟后，他抱着树袋熊一样的Draco从浴室里出来，顺手从衣柜里拿出一套崭新的，正式到足以应付魔法部年终晚宴的长袍。

“……不。”Draco坚定地拒绝，“我不穿，无论你在策划什么，我都不会配合你的。”

“放松，Draco，”Harry用略带遗憾的语气说，“今天晚上我们不出门。”

已经困到极点的Draco松了一口气，将头重新垂落到Harry的肩膀上。

“但你看，我邀请了罗恩和赫敏来和我们一起吃晚饭，”Harry想了想，然后把那套衣服塞回了衣柜，“如果你真的只想穿着浴袍的话，也不是不行，我想他们会理解的。”

 

TBC.


	7. 交易

电梯向上运行的速度突然放慢，然后发出“叮”的一声响。

赫敏听见罗恩在自己身侧发出一声无意识的轻叹，与此同时，一股沉重的感觉也缓慢地从她的胃部升起。

“就像计划好的那样，你会在吃饭的时候发脾气，”罗恩飞快地说，“然后我就拽着Harry出去，你趁机找Malfoy好好地和他……”

“嘘。”赫敏伸出食指迅速地在嘴唇前比划了一下，罗恩立刻停止了紧张的碎碎念，转向前方，面对已经滑开的电梯门伪装出一个若无其事的微笑。

然而出现在外面的人并不是Harry。

Draco Malfoy坐在正对着电梯的沙发上，默默地看着他们。

他穿着裁剪合身的黑色晚宴长袍，淡金色的及腰长发被手工刺绣的发带束好垂在一旁，右手随意地搭在沙发扶手上，食指上戴着一枚银色的蛇形戒指，背后庞大的房间像是被一整打家养小精灵疯狂打扫过一样，闪闪发光。水晶吊灯从高到离谱的天花板上垂下来，中心闪耀着一团团晶莹的银色火焰，从蛇到鹿再到狮子，不断变化出各种形状。

有整整一分钟的时间，谁都没有动。

电梯门缓缓关上，再缓缓打开，Malfoy依然坐在那里，表情阴暗而冰冷。

罗恩：“你……”

Harry系着领带从衣帽间里走出来，朝电梯里两个目瞪口呆的好友笑了笑，然后低头，手指抚上Draco的脖颈：“为什么不请罗恩他们进来，这样有点不礼貌，是不是，Draco？”

Draco咬紧下唇，瞪向电梯中的两人：“请进。”

“好吧……”罗恩率先回神，“晚上好，Malfoy，谢谢你的邀请。”

看到Harry仿佛炫耀般在Malfoy头顶印下一个吻，赫敏和罗恩带着惨不忍睹的表情迈出电梯，但这和他们想象中最坏的画面相比还是要好多了，起码地板和墙上没有横飞的血迹，两个人都活着，还都好好地穿着衣服。

赫敏将自己落满融化的雪花的大衣塞进门口的衣柜，然后接过罗恩的傲罗制服，客厅的壁炉里燃烧着温暖的火焰，靠着河面的巨大落地窗蒙上一层薄薄的雾气，雪花在外面的空气中飞舞。

他们走进餐厅，黑色原木的餐桌中央漂浮着一团淡粉的茉莉和盛装在玻璃盏中的烛火，成套的餐具摆放在精致的餐布上，来自自由小精灵联盟的厨师向客人们深深一鞠躬，起身时，第一道前菜已经出现在盘子里。

“哇哦，”罗恩感叹道：“不是可乐和披萨了？伙计，你真的是认真的。”

这顿晚餐其实非常完美。杯子里的浆果酒清香而甘甜，鱼子酱鲜美可口，牛排柔软多汁，温度恰到好处。罗恩讲着这星期刚入部的新手们一天里所犯下的可笑错误和他们出糗的模样，Harry靠着椅背哈哈大笑，烛火照耀着平凡而琐碎的话题，他们就像两对过着平常而庸俗的生活的夫妻一样在工作日的晚上聚会，而所有的黑暗都未曾降临过，战争，逃亡，和不可挽回的伤害，都没在他们心中刻下无法愈合的伤痕。

但是当赫敏偶然间不小心看到Malfoy的眼神后，那种一切都好的感觉瞬间荡然无存。

他用一种相当粗鲁的方式拨弄盘子里的沙拉，虽然穿着标准斯莱特林风格的精致长袍，但是看上去却很生气而且并不自在。Malfoy整顿饭都在冷眼看着餐桌上的其他人用精致的餐具切开牛排，表情疲惫，一言不发。

就好像坐在这里的只是Draco Malfoy的躯壳，他曾经所拥有的一切包括灵魂，都已经从他身上被强行剥走了。

虽然赫敏从来就没喜欢过霍格沃茨时期那个总是高高在上，自信满满的Malfoy，但难以言喻的焦躁感依然像冰块一样牢牢堵住了她的胃部，连巧克力焦糖布丁都变得难以下咽。

“蛋糕！”赫敏用力放下餐叉，把腿上的餐巾揉成一团扔在桌面上，冷静地听见自己用惊慌而抓狂的声音打断了Harry和罗恩关于魁地奇的闲谈，“罗纳德！我们把定好的蛋糕落在店里了！”

·

桌子上的茉莉缓慢而无趣地转着圈，木头在壁炉中噼啪作响，Potter和罗恩·韦斯莱已经离开，去取那个莫名其妙地落在麻瓜商店里的蛋糕。

“所以，”Draco用勺子戳着盘子里的鸡蛋，“我猜你有很多抱怨想说，是不是，格兰杰？骂我是‘两面三刀的叛徒’，‘临阵脱逃的毒蛇’，‘世界上最蠢的胆小鬼’，然后再威胁我——”

“我不是来骂你的。”赫敏用一种心力交瘁的语调打断Draco的话，“但我发现你对于自己的外号显然非常熟悉，这么说，你还是看报纸的？”

“当然。”Draco扔开勺子，大言不惭地撒了谎，为了存钱买抑制剂他根本买不起任何一期报纸，那些用来形容他的词都是他听来的，但这个虚假的回答让格兰杰陷入了突如其来的愤怒中，她整个人肉眼可见地胀成了红色。

“那你为什么要躲起来！”赫敏爆发性地朝他大喊，“你为什么不出现？你知不知道我们为了找你都干了些什么？！”

餐厅内的气氛突然凝结，Draco不可置信地瞪着餐桌对面的赫敏：“我不知道你们的黄金男孩脑袋出了什么问题，但是你，万事通小姐，你当时就在那里。”

回忆慢慢滑上餐桌，赫敏像是被迎面扇了一巴掌一样，避开视线。

“他把我的魔杖折断。”Draco轻声说，“然后告诉我，他饶了我的命。”

羞愤的泪水从赫敏的脸颊上滑落。

“他说……如果我敢再次试图接近他，他会亲手杀了我。”Draco微笑着一字不漏地重复他每一个噩梦中的内容，餐厅中仿佛充满了刺鼻的硝烟味，霍格沃茨残破的幻影在布满雾气的落地玻璃后慢慢浮现，所有人都用魔杖指着他，所有的目光都充满仇恨和杀意。

“说真的，你们是一起发作失心疯吗？”Draco刻薄地挑起嘴角，“作为他忠心耿耿的好朋友，威森加摩最年轻的成员，傲罗部副部长和魔法部的高官，你们这些格莱芬多是怎么忍受我和你们那个伟大的救世主共处一室的？现在，稍微干一些能衬得上你们的工资的工作吧！把我扔进监狱，扔进阿兹卡班，扔进随便哪个远离Potter的地方……”

“别这样，Malfoy，求你了……”赫敏突然说，她的视线凝结在餐桌上缩成一团已经枯萎的茉莉上，“你，我，我们都知道你并没有背叛Harry。”

Draco像被掐住脖子的鸭子一样，僵在座位上。

赫敏用双臂环绕住自己，深吸一口气，“清理战场的时候，我们抓到了蒙顿格斯和另外两个食死徒，虽然他声称自己是被施了迷魂咒，但半瓶吐真剂之后他就什么都招了，向食死徒透露安全屋地点的人是蒙顿格斯，你不是背叛我们的那个人，不是带领食死徒去攻击卢平和唐克斯的人，蒙顿格斯才是。而在抓住了蒙顿格斯以后，我们又抓住了贝拉特里克斯，所有一切都清楚了。”

心跳突然间变成巨大的鼓声在耳边回响，Draco几乎听不清赫敏在说些什么。

赫敏抬起头：“你应该已经察觉到了Harry记忆中的空洞，和他每天都要吃的那些药，审问过贝拉特里克斯后，他为了找你几乎踏平了所有旧贵族的庄园，差点杀掉了潘西，扎比尼，高尔……几乎我们上学时期的每一个跟你说过话的斯莱特林……然后又去追杀那些逃亡的食死徒，但是你就像从这个世界上消失了一样，几乎所有人都以为你死了。”

回想起痛苦的回忆，赫敏的声音像是被从长满了铁锈的金属管里挤出来的一样。

“然后我们想出了一个糟糕的主意，我们买通了每一家报纸，每一个巫师侦探社，甚至包括几个麻瓜侦探社，发动每一个认识你的人散布消息，”赫敏疲惫地捂住眼睛，“但是你没来，在专门为你准备的法庭上，所有的人证，物证都在，甚至连归还Malfoy庄园的公告书都已经准备好了，但是唯独没有你……Malfoy，你赢了，你的报复彻底击碎了Harry的意志，他疯了。”

“……什么法庭？”

Draco的表情像是麻瓜的孩子不小心见到一头独角兽一样震惊，赫敏的脸慢慢地从她的双手中抬起来：“……你在开玩笑吗？可是那些报纸……你说你……”

然而Draco的脸还是那样茫然无措，赫敏的视线笔直地穿透他灰蓝色的双眼，失控的魔力在餐厅中乱窜，屋外狂风作响，两个意志慌乱的摄魂取念师的记忆疯狂地外泄，赫敏从Draco眼中读取出逃亡和荒野的记忆，而Draco看到了傲罗们终于在庄园的角落发现他父母的遗体。

和被关在圣芒戈地下室里的Potter。

“他病了，他变得非常危险，而预言家日报紧追不放，”赫敏用尽全力别开眼，为自己开脱，“我们不得不把他关起来采取极端疗法，抹掉那些会让他崩溃的记忆。”

“……他不记得了？”一阵想笑的欲望突然间疯狂上涌，Draco止不住地颤抖起来，突然意识到自己有多可笑。

“听着，Draco，是这场该死的，还没结束的战争伤害了所有人，”赫敏扬起头，指甲深深地戳进掌心，“我为你父母的死亡，和你失去的所有一切都感到由衷的难过，但如果你能发誓会永远待在Harry身边，不让他回想起那些他已经忘掉的事，我会尽我最大的努力推翻所有针对你的指控，甚至帮你拿回马尔福庄园。”

烛火在格兰杰眼中不停闪动，她的眼神，和她的语气，是那样充满善意又小心翼翼。

她在可怜我。

Draco终于明白过来，这一整个晚上，那些奇怪的视线，表情和像是看着一只无家可归的狗一样的眼神。

她一直都在默默地可怜我。

赫敏：“这是我能给出的最好的补偿，所以，求你……”

“我不需要你那该死的怜悯！”Draco反射性地嘶吼，“你甚至连半血都不是，你这个肮脏的！卑微的，低贱的泥——”

“你说什么？”

在壁炉的火焰照不到的转角，Harry提着蛋糕盒子，从阴影中慢慢走了出来，颗粒状的雪花还散落在他的衣领上，没有融化。

“你刚刚叫她什么？”

Draco微笑着在格兰杰和韦斯莱绝望的哀求中抿起嘴唇。

第一个音节从他的双唇间轻轻地推送了出去，接下来舌尖舔过上颚，发出优雅的辅音，其余的部分便自动而熟练地完成。

“Mudblood，”Draco重复了一遍，然后又一遍，加强了每个音节，“M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D，你听清了吗，Potter？”

 

TBC.


	8. 伤口

一瞬间，炉中的火焰猛烈地炸开，世界的边界变得模糊，除了Harry愤怒的绿眼睛外，一切都不存在。

Draco得意地笑了。

看啊，惹他生气就是这么容易。辱骂他的朋友，嘲笑韦斯莱家衣服上的破洞，再做几个写着“Potter臭大粪”的徽章，活下来的男孩的眼中就只有他了。

Potter甩开在身后拽住他的韦斯莱，推开餐桌挡住格兰杰，塞满樱桃的黑森林蛋糕翻倒在地，冬青木的枝叶在空气中疯狂伸展，夺走了Draco的呼吸。

那双温柔的手指在他喉咙上用力收紧，肩膀疼到仿佛要被折断，后背撞上坚硬的墙壁，来自alpha的严厉狂怒笼罩住他全身，皮肤直接相触的地方泛起战栗的快感，身体中的氧气越来越少，Draco迷恋般闭起眼。

在他不再是姓Malfoy的巫师，而只是一个贫穷的非法药剂师的那几年，Draco曾无数次躺在翻倒巷狭窄的阁楼中想象他死亡的场景，然而没有任何一次幻想能超越现实的戏剧性。

但如果能死在Harry Potter手中，他还有什么不满足的呢？

“这就是你想要的吗？”Harry苦涩地问，“为什么你要这样？你是故意的吗，Draco？你想让我伤害你吗？”

Draco睁开眼，缺氧和来自Harry双手的颤抖使他无法顺利聚焦，壁炉中失控的火焰蔓延到地板上，点燃了地毯，徒然增大的火光像阳光一样闪亮，恍惚间Draco觉得自己好像看到了那个还带着圆形眼镜的男孩。

那个男孩用几个微笑和心跳就让他抛弃了家族，背叛了阵营，义无反顾地选择了截然不同的命运，夺走了他的一切。

我想让你伤害我吗，Potter？

Draco笑了起来。

“……我想我们想要的是同一样事物。”Draco戴着戒指的手轻轻地放在Harry的手腕上，食指上的银色小蛇盘踞在墨绿宝石上，栩栩如生，这是Malfoy家族的纹章。

“但我们永远都找不回来了，不是吗？”

失控的火焰被格兰杰完全扑灭，大片的雪花从破碎的玻璃窗外飘进来，落到地上，Harry脸色灰白，他的嘴唇张开又闭合。

“Draco，”融化的雪顺着Harry的发梢向下滴落，那头桀骜不驯的黑发不再四处乱翘后，他看起来是那么脆弱。

“你后悔了吗？”

看啊，他从没学会如何不让雪落在自己身上。

Draco看着浑身湿透的Potter漫无目的地想，他保持彻底的沉默，直到比星光还要微弱的那一点希望在Harry眼中完全死去。

那天晚上，韦斯莱夫妇再一次被强行扔了出去，Potter一个人将所有残局收拾干净，然后睡在了沙发上，再也没和Draco说过任何一句话。

第二天也是。

第三天，Draco独自吃完早饭，趴在窗边继续看这场整整下了三天的雪。壁炉从那天晚上起就不怎么好使了，屋子里到处都回荡着失控的魔力，Potter把所有的毛毯都让给了他，除了准备食物和水以外就是坐在房间最远处的书桌上翻阅文件。

再也没有突如其来的拥抱和早安、晚安吻，也没了那些有意和无意的身体触碰，Draco觉得这样很好的，他只要有Ilmauzer的陪伴就够了。

站在悬在落地窗顶端的树枝上的猫头鹰歪歪头，看了看脸色苍白眼皮发肿的主人，发出一声疑惑的鸣叫。

到了固定的复诊时间后，一根带有圣芒戈标志的手杖被伸到Draco眼前，他抬头看了一眼，手杖的另外一端被握在精神萎靡，脸色明显不正常发红的Potter手中。

连续三天睡在沙发上让Potter看起来像是个流浪汉……他肯定是生病了。

Draco揉了揉眼睛，从层层叠叠的毛毯中伸出手，握住门钥匙。

但这又关我什么事呢。

·

Draco带着硕大的黑眼圈躺在圣芒戈的治疗椅上，面无表情地看着埋伏在单独治疗室里的金妮·韦斯莱和一脸疲惫的赫敏·格兰杰。

一个装满晶莹液体的水晶瓶放在他们之间的桌子上。

Draco：“这是什么？”

“记忆，”格兰杰说，“我们的记忆。”

Draco从治疗椅上坐起来，戒备地看着面前的两人。

“我们觉得，”金妮拿出冥想盆，“有些事还是让你亲眼看看比较好。”

“为什么？”Draco不解地说，“我不想再和你们玩游戏了，把我送进你们的精神病院，魔法部地牢或者阿兹卡班，不然下一次看见Potter的时候，我会把你们所做的事情全部告诉他，我才不管伟大的救世主会不会……‘崩溃’……”

察觉到一股异样的神色同时出现在对面两个女孩脸上，Draco谨慎地闭嘴。

赫敏：“我告诉过你了，他那天晚上就是这么说的……”

金妮不可置信地摇摇头，一抹苦笑划过她的唇角。

“听着，Malfoy，你的威胁根本不好使，”赫敏从口袋里掏出一把小巧的钥匙放在水晶瓶旁边，“求你了，再给我们一次机会吧。”

·

进入冥想盆时，一股凉意划过他的脊椎，四周模糊的景色渐渐变成宏伟的柱子和灯光闪耀的金色大厅。

Draco也不知道自己为什么要答应那两个韦斯莱家的女人的请求，他才不想看魔法部和巫师们如何对大名鼎鼎的战争英雄进行吹捧。

看样子这是魔法部的年末晚宴，Potter就像一个贵重人物一样，迟了很久才跌跌撞撞地走进大厅，头发凌乱，傲罗制服上沾满灰尘和泥土，甚至有些许血液，他没有走向他的朋友们，而是来到酒桌边，用颤抖的手给自己倒了一杯酒。

Draco皱眉看着明显药物上瘾的Potter被一群陌生人围住，他们不断地重复Potter做了多么伟大的事情，然后一遍又一遍地重复那场战争的细节。

“Potter先生，Potter先生，我的女儿……”一位戴着珍珠项链的年迈女巫驼着背，用储满泪水的眼睛看着Potter，“我的女儿死了，她就死在霍格沃茨那场大战……”

“还有我的儿子……”

“还有我的孙子，Potter先生，他才16岁，你知道他的，”一个老人用热忱而复杂的视线看着救世主，“他也是格兰芬多学院的，Potter先生，他是为你而死的……”

Harry被包围在人群中，看上去呆若木鸡，他迎上一个又一个复杂的视线，然后不停逃开，一个字都说不出来，然后突然用力推开面前的人群，朝宴会最冷清的角落走去。

那是斯莱特林们待的地方。

“他在找你，”金妮说，“他一直在找你，事实上，把你的魔杖折断后的第二天他就后悔了……”

Draco：“……”

Draco咽了一下口水，四周的场景渐渐变换，夜晚的圣芒戈出现在眼前，医院的门外亮着一盏微弱的灯，下夜班回家的医生推开门的时候被一个坚硬的物体卡住了，他低头看了一眼，发出惊呼。

Potter像尸体一样躺在那里，折断的大腿骨露在外面。

接下来，Draco看到了用各种各样方式崩溃的Potter，媒体对他的报道从夸张的赞扬转变为刻薄的怀疑，魔法部分裂成至少三派，而Potter什么都不管，他上班的时候带领傲罗搜查逃亡的食死徒，下班后疯狂地独自搜索，饮用福灵剂上瘾，被三十多次指控为暴力执法，最后，他被强行压送到圣芒戈进行治疗。

“然后我自以为是地想出了一个办法。”赫敏在Draco身后带着自嘲的笑容说。

Draco看到卢娜·洛夫古德，韦斯莱家剩下的所有人，格兰芬多的人，老派纯血家族的人，报社记者以及律师和威森加摩陪审团的团员频繁出现在Potter的病床前。

他们共同宣告整个巫师社会，要召开对Malfoy家进行单独审判的法庭，翻案后将会归还庄园，财产和Malfoy夫妇的遗体。每个人都告诉Potter，如果小Malfoy真的是无辜的，那他就一定会出现。

每当有人这么说的时候，Potter脸上的笑都傻透了。

同时，报纸上也开始有了另外一种声音，那些反对Potter的人——大部分是有亲属在战争中死去的人——将他称为“纯血偏爱者”。

虽然已经知道了结果，但是看到他们充满希望地将这一切进行下去，Draco仍然感到胆颤心惊。

“好了，”Draco回头，“我现在已经知道Potter很惨了，我不想再看了。”

赫敏和金妮看起来也一副很想离开的样子，但她们坚定地摇头：“不，你还没看到。”

审判在上午九点，魔法部第一审判厅开庭。

无数相机和看客密密麻麻地堵在数十处魔法部公开入口，他们在这之前已经讨论了将近一个月小Malfoy将用什么样的方式出现，然后十分钟以后，他们还是什么都没看到。

三十分钟过去后，他们开始说Malfoy都是胆小鬼。

四十分钟过去后，每个人都认为Malfoy全家都是不可救药的食死徒，而小Malfoy是个该死的墙头草，一个叛变了两次的废物。

一个小时以后，Harry将所有人拦在审判厅内，不允许他们离开座位。

这场僵持一直持续到午夜，当秒针跨过终点以后，Harry主动放下了和傲罗们僵持的魔杖。

Draco看到记忆中的Harry大笑着喘气，并向所有被迫留在这里的人道歉，身上的伤口还在流血。

“不用麻烦你们了。”Harry笑着说。

Draco：“他要干什么？他要去哪儿？”

场景再次变化，阿兹卡班的海岛出现空气中，即使在记忆里，这里也一片潮湿阴冷，空气中下着阴雨，摄魂怪躁动不安地围着塔楼，他们降落到最顶端的监狱，一根手指都很难伸进去的铁笼里，一摊黑色的破布堆在地上，回忆中的金妮跪在铁笼外：“Harry……”

“Harry……连那些摄魂怪都不愿意靠近你了……”

那滩不成人形的破布动了一下，一瞬间，Draco觉得天晕地转。

不……那不可能……那不是……那是……

Harry。

当Draco被赫敏从冥想盆中拉出来时，金妮还在哭泣。

“他说、他当时跟我说等我们找到你以后，他才会从阿兹卡班出来。”金妮笑着抽噎，“所以说，我真的不明白，为什么你们俩都这么喜欢阿兹卡班。”

Draco一声不吭地从治疗椅上坐起来，离开了房间，他漫无目的地在地下医院中游走，感受着冬青木气息的召唤。

Potter躺在一张病床上，正在被治疗魔力失控的魔咒所覆盖，Draco走到他身边，伸出手小心翼翼地碰到他的腿，从脚腕开始，一寸一寸地确认，最后，他安静地伏在Harry身上，泪水沿着活下来的男孩的脖颈打湿了床单。

 

TBC.


	9. 丽塔·斯基特

亚力克斯·巴特吃完午餐后回到店里，将刚买到的预言家日报随手扔到柜台上，给自己倒了一杯茶。

这是一家规模精巧的家具店，价格高昂，品味独特，在亚力克斯五年前从他的父亲老巴特手中接过生意时就已经有超过一百二十年的历史，只有战争曾使他短暂的停止经营过一段时间，随着战争的结束，旧客户逐渐稳定回归，生意慢慢恢复，但麻瓜式家具的兴起和预言家日报犀利尖锐的评论仍然带给他不少打击。

我是不是也应该进货一些麻瓜的家具呢？

亚力克斯叹了口气，皱眉打开报纸，出现在第一版的巨大标题差点让他把手中从维多利亚时期留传下来的珍贵茶杯扔了出去。

命中注定的Omega？！救世主遇到灵魂伴侣？！！！

占据了除标题以外所有版面的照片上，穿着傲罗制服的Harry·Potter小心翼翼地将一个裹得严严实实的金发omega抱进了马车，罗恩·韦斯莱等人忧心忡忡地站在一旁。

亚力克斯放下茶杯，急不可耐地翻到第二页，丽塔·斯基特女士用耐人寻味的笔法尽量在有限的篇幅内提供了所有令巫师社会所有人都感兴趣的消息。

“本报记者丽塔·斯基特上个月在米尔迪恩剧院外偶然间发现了一场由著名的傲罗部长——Harry·Potter先生带领的非正式逮捕行动。这次非正式行动证实了之前有关米尔迪恩剧院地下拍卖会的传闻，半数以上的拍卖品都在魔法部禁止交易物品名单上，其中三分之一魔法物品附带有不同程度的黑魔法，拍卖品中甚至包括来路不明的强大魔法生物和来自Omega收容所的流浪巫师的所有权。这次正义的‘非正式’行为无疑为我们的社会去除了一个危险的毒瘤，但令人疑惑地是，并不是所有的拍卖品都被妥善安置，正如本报第一版面的照片所示，未经任何人的许可，Mr.Potter将一位金发Omega带离了查封现场，他的追随者们如同往常一样忠心耿耿地陪伴着伟大的救世主，并没有提出任何异议。笔者并不清楚傲罗部长是否拥有将收缴拍卖品据为己有的权利（请允许我将这件事留给第六版时政专栏的乔安娜讨论），但显然，那位神秘的金发Omega已经是Mr.Potter囊中之物。虽然傲罗们不肯回答有关Mr.Potter的任何问题，但根据前线记者的回馈信息可知，傲罗部长显然已经有超过两周的时间没有正常上班，这种淫乱的状态实在叫人疑惑，难道傲罗部不再是属于魔法部的一个部门了吗？难道Mr.Potter终于放弃了对食死徒Draco·Malfoy的不正常迷恋，找到了属于他的灵魂伴侣？不论真相如何，我认为，Mr.Potter欠我们一个解释。”

亚力克斯一脸恍惚地放下报纸。

午后的阳光透过店门上的菱形玻璃洒在地板上，两三对顾客漫步在华丽精巧，但却有些略微过时的家具之间，细心挑选。比较靠近柜台的这一对显然是新婚情侣，高大的黑发Alpha充满保护欲地将手臂环绕在金发Omega腰间，而后者的注意力完全被店里最好的那张魔药操作台吸引，他们贴得极进，不时小声地在彼此耳边交换关于房屋装潢的意见。

幸好店里的一切还都很正常，亚力克斯发出满足的叹息，喝了一口茶，但突然间，一股怪异的感觉涌上心头，亚力克斯谨慎地放下维多利亚时期的茶杯，抬头看向那对新婚情侣，然后狠狠地抽了一口气。

“Potter，你答应过我的……”

“但是，Draco，你不觉得这张书桌太大了吗？”

“这是个工作台，看看这些完美的暗板，凹槽和放材料的小格子，就连西弗勒斯也没法挑剔太多……我要把它放进我房间里的工作室，就这么定了。”

“好的好的，”Potter忙不迭地点头，“只要你不在那里面放上另外一张床。”

Draco面无表情：“一个正经的家庭，确实应该拥有两个卧室。”

“幸亏我们并不正经，”Harry一边说，一边在Draco头顶飞快地印下一个吻，“你还有什么想要的吗？”

“暂时没有。”Draco摇摇头，拍了拍Harry的手臂，“过来，我们应该去和店主打声招呼。”

亚力克斯眼睁睁地看着已经失踪了六年，但现在活蹦乱跳地出现在自己面前的Malfoy家小少爷拉着Mr.Potter走向柜台，稍微慢了半拍后才站起来：“午好，小M...…呃，Malfoy先生，天呐，没想到有生之年我居然还能在店里见到一个……请原谅我的失礼，Malfoy先生，欢迎光临。”

“你好，亚力克斯·巴特先生，”Draco点点头，“这条街上许多熟悉的店铺和老朋友们都消失了，但我很高兴能看到你接手了你父亲的生意，老巴特先生一定非常自豪。Harry，这位是亚力克斯·巴特，他的父亲是一位不可多得的制造大师，庄园里一半以上的家具都出自他手。亚力克斯，这位Harry·Potter，我的丈夫。”

当“丈夫”这两个字从Draco嘴里说出之后，在场的另外两人都不由自主地轻颤了两下，亚力克斯悄悄捂住了受刺激过多的心脏，和明显相当兴奋的救世主握了手。这时候，店里的其他人终于也认出了黑发Alpha的身份，各种各样的目光聚集在柜台附近，甚至有路人在趴在橱窗外向里看。

那份语气不善的预言家日报还待在柜台上，但两位当事人对此并没有什么意见，他们交付了定金，留下一个地址，然后离开去街角新开的那家店吃午餐。

当他们走了以后，亚力克斯拿着那张纸条在柜台后又站了半晌才反应过来刚刚到底发生了什么，他把预言家日报扔进垃圾桶，拿出深藏在柜子最深处的特制信纸和羽毛笔，拂去灰尘，稍微思索了一会儿，然后落笔。

“Dear Mr. Parkinson……”

我该怎么写呢，整个巫师世界……

用心斟酌词句后，亚力克斯·巴特边写边想。

天呐，整个巫师世界都会翻天的！

 

TBC.


	10. 搬家

在第一张共进晚餐的照片被发布在预言家日报头条版面之前，他们以最快的速度搬了家。

相比起被爆发的魔力损坏的伦敦河滨公寓，格里莫广场12号作为布莱克家的老房子，拥有更牢固的防御系统，更好的私密性和一个经验丰富而专业——虽然Harry并不这么认为——的家养小精灵，同时也更符合Draco的品味。

要唤醒一座空置已久的房子并不是一件容易的事，但他们还是做到了。

厨房的壁炉中燃烧着温暖的火焰，茶和糕点放在长桌上，夜晚的寒风被关在狭窄的窗外，Draco将自己陷在柔软厚实的椅子中，看着克利切和Harry一趟又一趟地往返于堆满崭新家具和包裹的走廊。

母亲说得没错。

Draco一边搅拌着茶杯里的方糖，一边想。

当你拥有了一个丈夫后，那感觉确实就像是家里多了一只家养小精灵。

首先被清理完毕的是第一层的厨房，会客厅和二楼的主卧，成堆的物品被从灰尘中挖掘出来，扔进垃圾桶或者古灵阁的金库，虽然清理活动已经进行了整整一天，克利切此刻依然处于极度兴奋的状态，他不停地在走廊和楼梯上跑来跑去，拆开一个又一个包裹，喋喋不休地赞美Malfoy家小主人的品味，甚至都没有时间停下来像以前一样在外人面前发出模糊而无礼的咒骂。

而这让赫敏·格兰杰感到相当舒适。

“金斯莱·沙克尔和凤凰社以前的那些成员，他们现在是中立的，并没有倒向任何一边。”赫敏坐在长桌另一边的椅子上，向Draco解说平摊在桌面上的一份名单，“我们要想办法争取他们。在开庭前，我们得保证至少有三分之二的威森加摩成员站在我们这边，你和Harry才能百分之百地远离阿兹卡班。”

Draco皱眉：“我还以为你们是一伙的。”

“……这很复杂，”赫敏手中的羽毛笔在桌面上点了两下，“但起码我们和康奈利·富吉之间有了缓冲的余地。”

“富吉被魔法部撤职时曾被指控收取Malfoy家的贿赂，”Draco拿起一块巧克力塞进嘴里，“所以这次他死都不会偏向我。而据你所说，他在战争结束后能够再次获得支持，全是因为他对纯血家庭的敌视态度。为了将我送进阿兹卡班，他会将大脑内为数不多的每一滴脑浆都榨干。”

“他已经在那么做了，这几年来预言家日报上每一条关于Harry的负面新闻都有富吉在背后操控。”赫敏拿起茶杯喝了一口，用尽量不那么明显的审视目光看着在名单旁写下笔记的Draco。

“所、所以你和Harry……嗯……你们最近，”赫敏磕磕巴巴地问，“和好了吗？”

“并没有，”Draco面无表情地说，“Harry将会和克利切一起睡在楼下的碗柜里。”

赫敏：“……？”

Draco无视掉格兰杰的表情，并没有费心去解释这个笑话，他整理好长桌上的纸笔，将已经完全标记好的威森加摩成员的名单折叠好，看了一眼挂在厨房墙壁上的钟表，时间已经快要接近午夜。

“克利切，送客。”

默默看着家养小精灵强行将一脸震惊顺便还想要说些什么的格兰杰女士推出门外，Draco感觉心情好了很多，他从长桌边起身，转身就看到了拿着两把飞天扫帚和保暖斗篷的Harry。

“碗柜？”Harry假装可爱地歪头，将飞天扫帚向后撤回，远离Draco的指尖，“我是不是错过了什么？”

“Potter，”Draco严肃地压低声音，双手抱在胸前，“你昨天答应过我了。”

Harry叹了口气，将手里的扫帚放到一边，抖开保暖斗篷披在Draco肩膀上：“是的，我答应你了，和我一起出现在对角巷，在人群面前保持亲密，我就带你去禁林找你想要的那些魔药材料。放松，Draco，我没打算反悔。”

你最好不要。

“而且是飞着去。”Draco补充道，抬起下巴，任由Harry为他系好斗篷并检查衣物的厚度，而当Harry试图蹲下来查看Draco长靴的系带的时候，他实在忍受不了Alpha漫长而温吞的出发准备，一把抓过扫帚，推开大门。

冬日夜晚的空气闻起来异常美妙，即使忘掉如何呼吸，Draco也不会忘记飞行的方式。

气流在双脚离地的瞬间掠过Draco的脸颊和指尖，寒冷被隔绝在斗篷之外，地面上的灯火逐渐变小，他们一路向霍格沃茨的方向飞行，夜空和繁星如此明亮，他甚至能看清飞在旁边的Harry的表情。

大约一个小时后，他们降落在海格的小屋旁，夜晚的城堡看上去还是那副旧样子，和Draco梦里的一样，只是少了烟雾和战场特有的血腥味。满月的光芒勉强从禁林繁密的枝叶间渗透下来，Draco顺利找到那条深入密林深处的羊肠小道。

禁林里永远都生机勃勃。这是一片拥有魔力的土地，几乎任何植物都能在这里生长。在决定好要做一名魔药大师后，Draco就经常跟随斯内普一起到这里来寻找那些罕见的植物，而今天晚上Draco要寻找的是那些在治疗巫师的精神，甚至灵魂的层面，具有神奇效果的材料。

“你还记不记得我们一年级的时候，海格试图养一条龙？”当Draco在小溪边小心地试图挖掘月尾草的根茎时，Harry站在一旁，提着装满了差不多三分之一的袋子，怀念地说。

Draco从鼻子里哼了一声：“鉴于这件事所导致的结果是我被迫和你，以及一只蠢狗在深夜的禁林里寻找被伏地魔伤害的独角兽，它相当难忘。”

“我那时是真的很讨厌你，你总是找我的茬，总在早餐的时候故意炫耀家里寄来的包裹，斯内普也总是偏向你而折磨我……”Harry小声说。

“哇哦，”Draco站起来，将手里的块茎扔进Harry拿着的袋子，“如果我没记错的话，是你当众拒绝了我的友情，而现在，你却抱怨一年级的时候我对你不够好？”

Harry：“……”

他们在静谧的森林中继续穿行，向禁林更深处走去，萤火虫在他们走过的地方四散飞舞。

Draco一边走，一边回想着久远到像是发生在前世的回忆，他当时确实是个爱欺负人的小混蛋，但他永远都不会跟Potter承认这一点。

“嘿，Potter……你觉得……”不知道多久以后，Draco站在巨大树木倒塌后横卧在地面上的深色树干上，朝身后的人伸出手，“我们重新开始怎么样？”

·

四个小时后，格里莫广场12号，二楼主卧。

冬青木的森林在梦中不断蔓延，厚重湿润的苔藓和树叶顺着指尖爬满手臂，野兽拨开草丛，握住了他的双腿。

Draco从深沉的睡眠中醒来，艰难地在被汗浸透的丝绸床单上撑起上半身，揪住Harry后脑勺上浓密的黑发，想要迫使他抬头。

“该死的……Potter！当我说‘重新开始’的时候，那意思并不是叫你把我的阴茎含进嘴里！”

 

TBC.


	11. 斯莱特林刽子手

六年级，霍格沃茨返校列车。

你枕在潘西腿上，整个车厢都吵吵闹闹的，所有人都为能回到霍格沃茨而开心，不包括你，你手臂上的伤口疼得像是在滴血，但其实那里已经没有血肉，只是焦黑一片。

你提起话题，尽量不去看车厢上方那个本该空无一物的行李架，潘西的手指轻柔地拂过你的头发，作为一个合格的朋友，她总是能知道你在忍受些什么，不是吗？

你面无表情地听着扎比尼讲述斯拉格霍恩的午餐会和他对那些父亲被关在阿兹卡班的学生的看法，极度愤怒的情绪在你的血液中沸腾：“Well，或许我不用理会那个老胖子喜不喜欢我，我有更重要的事要做，比如说，黑魔王的任务什么的……”

你起身，催促那些目瞪口呆的斯莱特林们换上长袍，拿好箱子离开车厢，然后仅仅用了一个咒语就把伟大的救世主甩在了地上，你踢碎了他的鼻骨，把他一个人留在冰冷的车厢地板上。

你听着那顶破帽子的胡言乱语，喝下一整瓶扎比尼偷偷带进来的外国酒，那可怕的味道让你舌头发麻，眼眶刺痛，波特捂着受伤的鼻子进了大厅，走入他的伙伴们的包围中，你在扎比尼的抗议声中打开最后一瓶酒，斯莱特林餐桌上的其他人像往常一样针对波特的落魄外表发出尖刻的嘲讽，在刺耳的哄笑中，波特和他的朋友们回头，瞪了你一眼。

你握着酒瓶在深夜的霍格沃茨中游荡，你本来应该是去厨房使劲踢那些家养小精灵直到它们为斯莱特林休息室送去一大堆甜点和饮料，但是你不想回去，你贴着墙在认识或者不认识的走廊里滑行了很长时间，直到你的祖先们纷纷出现在那些陈旧的画框里，用担忧的眼神望着你，“你怎么了？我的孩子。”你终于又冷又累地滑倒在地，长袍的袖子被卷起，露出那个丑陋的痕迹。

你蹲在波特的床脚，酒瓶里的液体不小心洒到了深红色的床帐上。

“嘿……醒一醒，起、起来工作了，‘救世之星’。”你指着手臂上乱七八糟的伤口，磕磕巴巴地说，“它好疼，波特，把、把它弄下去……”

“不，不不不……别拒绝我，”你用淌满鲜血的手指紧紧抓着他的衬衣，平生第一次撇下你心里的那些愤怒和偏激的情绪，“求你了。”

求你了。

帮助我。

拯救我。

爱我。

·

Draco伸手将脖颈间的领结松了一下。

虽然已经喝下了两副汤剂，昨晚在禁林里的夜游和今早Harry强行为他带来的晨间运动依然让他觉得困倦，但是他不得不出席这场宴会。

他穿着一套白色的麻瓜晚礼服，外面罩着银灰色的巫师袍，低调而美丽的颜色让Draco在宴会上不至于太过低调，同时也不会引起过多的厌恶。毕竟这是魔法部每年圣诞节前一周照例举行的战争纪念晚会。

他们先是看了一场短剧，然后听了许多合唱和致词，到了正式活动大致结束，开始闲聊的时间，Harry终于松开Draco的衣角，到宴会场的另一端去和那些多日不见的同事和一些必须要争取的人交谈。

Draco一个人留在放着鲜花，食物和香槟的长桌旁，手里端着一杯冰淇淋，无聊地数着花瓣。

他必须证明自己并非是救世主的囚徒，就算没有一位救世主握着他脖颈间的狗绳，他也是无害而正常的。

然而已经过了十五分钟，就仿佛他的巫师袍上有长达五米的尖刺一般，除了那些视线，没有任何实体能越近这个领域。

起码我霸占了一整碗蜂蜜公爵特制版巧克力豆爆浆泡泡芙。

Draco舔舔手指上残余的糖粉，满意地点头，这个晚上也不算一无所获，反正他本来也没奢望过谁会过来跟他——一个畏罪潜逃六年的食死徒间谍——说话。

“晚上好，”熟悉而苍老的声音从背后传来，“Malfoy先生。”

Draco放下冰淇淋杯，转身，米勒娃·麦格女士看上去依然那么刻板庄严，学校的重建工作和校长的责任在她的脸上添加了更多的皱纹。

“晚上好，”Draco紧张地说，“教授。”

“哦，天呐，真的已经过了那么长时间了，是吗？我已经好久……”麦格校长充满怀念地感叹，“我很高兴你在这里，Draco。”

麦格校长拍了拍他的手臂，离开长桌去和教育司司长聊天。

第二波主动来和他攀谈的是霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩和被Harry强制遣送来查看状况的罗恩，仅仅只是路过的纳威·隆巴顿被罗恩强行留下参与话题。

鉴于他们三个在六年级时都是被排除在斯拉格霍恩教授的小团体之外的学生，一开始的气氛还是很尴尬的，但不知道为什么，当这场谈话结束的时候，他们就已经被安排参加一场在斯拉格霍恩家举行的茶会，一场周五晚上的女巫乐团音乐会和周末的魁地奇观赏赛。

“你们一定要来，孩子们，可不许放我鸽子，”临走时，斯拉格霍恩教授强调，“我已经跟别人说过，你们都是我的学生了。”

重新恢复到独自一人的状态后，Draco微妙地感觉到他长袍上的尖刺减少了几米，那些被好奇心折磨得死去活来的人一直在能清楚地看到他所有动作的地方徘徊，躲  
在香槟，扇子和甜点杯后窃窃私语。

“哇哦，瞧瞧这是谁啊。”

刺耳的声音大到会场另一边的人都能听得见，Draco抬起头，一个来自斯莱特林的年轻Alpha轻蔑地用下巴指了指他的方向，对身旁的同伴说：“你闻到他的味道了吗？真不相信我们当年居然相信他是个Alpha。”

“Well，晚上好，科尔奇，”Draco撇了撇嘴，“你倒是不难让人闻出是个Alpha，毕竟……让我回想一下，你一直尿床到二年级，还是三年级来着？”

年轻的斯莱特林后辈涨红了连，而另一个Alpha像是根本听不见Draco说的话一样，用相当露骨的眼神将他从上到下打量了起码三遍，Draco安静地伫立在这股诡异的沉默之中，等待接下来会从他们嘴里倾泻而出的侮辱，他们都很清楚他什么都做不了。

Draco用余光瞥到正从大厅的另一头沉着脸赶来的Harry，他的步伐坚挺，一侧手臂紧贴着身体，这绝对不是什么好迹象，Draco只希望罗恩或者纳威或者谁能把他按在地上一会儿。

“年轻人，我想我们现在都知道除了某些荷尔蒙分泌以外，Alpha巫师和Omega巫师并没有什么本质的区别。”

所有窃窃私语的声音突然全都停了下来，一位老者插入他们之间，手杖轻轻点在地上，朝着那两个傲慢的Alpha的方向，三十秒后，那两人带着灰白的脸色隐匿于人群之中，嗡嗡声再次响起，Draco深吸一口气：“非常感谢您，先生。”

那位老者转过身，精明而严厉的眼神在Draco脸上停留了一秒，然后看向长桌。

“哦，巧克力豆爆浆泡芙，这里还有一些，”老者轻声说，“你是否介意……”

“不，不介意。”Draco把一整碗泡芙都递了过去。

“这真是美味，我发现人变老了以后就会变得无法拒绝甜食，”老者一边品味巧克力豆的味道，一边说，“就在仅仅几年之前，我完全接受不了甜腻的食物，我还记得你的母亲，纳西莎·马尔福女士，一位心灵手巧的女士，善于把贿赂品藏在包装精美的点心礼盒中，一些‘小礼物’，她是这么说的……当然，我把那些‘礼物’全都退回了马尔福庄园，现在想想，我至少应该留下那些糖果才对……”

冰冷的晕眩感爬上Draco的肩膀，“斯莱特林刽子手”这个外号突然从嘈杂的背景音中蹦出来，钻进他的耳朵，所有关于六年级开始前的那场让母亲心碎的审判的记忆全部席卷而来，Draco看着这个曾经将他父亲投入阿兹卡班的人的脸：“你是……”

“是的，伯恩斯·斯特林奇，”被称呼为“斯莱特林刽子手”的老者自豪地点头，“我不知道你，还有波特先生到底在干什么，但他曾经是个无与伦比的男孩，不是吗？他和我们并肩站在一起，对抗共同的敌人，而现在，人们是怎么用那个词的呢……同流合污？自甘堕落？”

Draco：“所以呢？”

伯恩斯严厉地看了Draco一眼：“不要笑，年轻的马尔福先生，我曾经把一个马尔福送进了监狱，我想不出有什么理由不再送一个。”

 

TBC.


	12. 黄金跟踪狂

“所以，情况到底有多糟？”罗恩坐在壁炉旁的一张扶手椅上，满脸恍惚地看着房子里焕然一新的装饰。

此刻的格里莫广场12号已经彻底告别了阴暗狭窄的风格，柔和明亮的灯光照耀着浅绿的墙壁，崭新的地毯和家具占据了整栋房子的每一个角落，天鹅绒和丝绸的窗帘闪闪发光，挑高的天花板重新镶嵌上细碎的宝石和一些关于巫师历史的壁画，烘烤甜松饼和茶叶的香味弥漫在房间中，一切都那么温柔而美妙，甚至连挂在墙上的布莱克老夫人的画像都一位慈爱的老祖母一样皱着眉一脸担忧地看着Draco——虽然她一直努力忽视待在客厅里的其他巫师，并时不时地对他们翻几个白眼。

“相当糟糕。”赫敏接过Harry递给她的公函——这封信在他们离开宴会，刚刚到达格里莫广场时巧妙地寄到——扫了一眼，“伯恩斯·斯特林奇被任命为主审法官，哈，他们终于把庭审的日期定下来了。”

仰面瘫在沙发里的Draco微弱地叹了口气，他右手的袖子被撸到手肘以上，卢娜刚刚在那里绑上了一个能检测血压和心率的麻瓜装置，Harry站在沙发后面，用湿毛巾裹着冰块按在Draco滚烫的额头上。

从踏离宴会的第一步起，他就开始发烧，那股不停流窜的寒冷像针一样攻击他的身体，紧接着又转变为诡异而温暖的热度，灼烧他的额头和眼球，他的后脑勺此刻像被巨怪的棒子猛敲了一下一样疼，只有Harry的触碰能让这一切稍微好一些。

“所以，伯恩斯·斯特林奇就是他们的杀手锏？”公函信从赫敏的手里传给纳威，然后是金妮和卢娜，最后又回到Harry的手中，“我们就不能想想什么办法，换一个友好一点的法官？”

“威森加摩委员会不会同意的，除非伯恩斯死了或者遭遇什么不测，失去了当主审法官的能力，”赫敏看了看表，突然从沙发上站起来，“但是别担心，我们也不是没有秘密帮手。”

Harry：“……什么帮手？”

Draco把盖住眼睛的毛巾稍微提起来一些，看着格兰杰快步走向门口的背影，突然有种不好的预感。

客厅的大门被赫敏随手拉开，外面站着的是一位穿着时髦长袍的女士，她的鼻梁上架着珠宝镜框，满头金发卷成夸张的大卷，鳄鱼皮手袋夹在手臂中，里面装满了羊皮纸和一根绿得耀眼的羽毛笔。

“晚上好~我最亲爱的男孩们~”丽塔·斯基特兴奋地招手。

“哦拜托！”

“赫敏！我不敢相信！”

Draco和Harry同时朝赫敏发出不满的咆哮。

·

第二天一早，Harry照常去上班，Draco将自己关在阁楼顶端的魔药制作室里，开始处理前天晚上收集好的材料，直到午饭后，楼下的门铃声响起，将他从制作魔药的美好感觉中唤醒。三分钟后，满脸不屑的克利切带领访客敲响了他的门。

“为什么你也在这里？”

他们直接跳过了繁琐的社交礼节落座在早就准备好的茶桌旁，Draco喝了一口茶，丽塔·斯基特女士准备好羊皮纸，两个人都眯着眼，看向他们的监督者。

“嗯？”赫敏收回落在坩埚上的目光，转头，对上两道不太友好的视线，“我只是……Harry一直不怎么太提起，嗯，整个过程，我只是想要知道得详细一点。”

丽塔：“关于他们两个到底是怎么搞在一起的过程？”

赫敏：“对。”

“那么，Malfoy先生，”丽塔·斯基特将羽毛笔紧攥在手中，“这件事是怎样开始的呢？”

“这件事开始于霍格沃茨六年级开学的第一个晚上，”Draco相当平静地说，“我在深夜时潜入格莱芬多塔楼，准确无误地爬到了Harry Potter的床上。”

听过Draco冷静的陈述之后，赫敏和斯基特花了三秒的时间分析这些信息，然后她们的下巴顿时彻底失去了功效，你完全可以轻而易举的在她们的嘴巴里塞下一整个巨型鸵鸟蛋，就如同此刻，半数威森加摩陪审团团员的现状一样。

Draco站在大厅正中的审判席上，双手被冰冷的铁铐束缚，伯恩斯坐在远高于审判席的位置上，俯视着他。

“我必须警告你，Malfoy先生，任何一条谎言都会在你的服刑期上得到体现。”

“先生，我没有撒谎。”

“哼，你是怎么进入格莱芬多塔楼的？你有口令吗？”

“先生，我的曾曾曾曾祖父曾是霍格沃茨的校长，他被放置在学校的画像告诉了我进入塔楼的方法。”

“就算是这样，难道没人发现你吗？”

“没有。Harry有在夜晚时说梦话的习惯，为了不吵醒室友，他会在入睡前施静音咒，没人能听到床帐里发生了什么。”

陪审团中发生了一阵小小的骚动，伯恩斯以一声轻咳恢复了秩序：“但你是怎么知道这一点的呢？”

“在我爬进去之前，我并不知道，先生，我喝醉了。”

审判厅内的灯光异常明亮，Draco能感觉到所有的视线都集中在他脸上，那些好奇的，鄙夷的，兴奋的，探究的，憎恨的视线，手铐一定是被施了咒才能保持如此持久的沉重和冰冷，Draco感到自己的灵魂正被强行剥开。

“所以，为什么？”坐在主审法官位置上的老人低头，无意识地前倾，“为什么你要在喝醉以后去找你在学校里最大的敌人？你们憎恨彼此，你难道不怕他会出卖你，把你关进阿兹卡班，他为什么不会像对待你父亲一样对待你？哦，别再撒谎了，Malfoy先生，为我们彼此都节省一点时间。”

伯恩斯语调缓慢地说：“你是一个间谍，你被派来骗取Potter先生的信任，窃取凤凰社的情报，而在黑魔王倒台事情败露以后，你飞速逃离了英格兰，整整六年，你知道你对巫师社会造成了多大的麻烦和伤害吗？”

灯光太亮了。

Draco将视线集中在审判席前那个简洁的标志上，他本以为自己可以做到，但到现在才发现这件事居然这么难。

“不……我，”Draco说，“我觉得……”

伯恩斯皱眉：“你在说什么？”

“我……”Draco稍微大声了一点，然而陪审团们已经控制不住自己，加入了彼此之间的混乱讨论，伯恩斯敲着木槌，大声吼着肃静。

“我觉得，我大概，从很久以前就开始喜欢Potter了。”

大厅里一片静寂，伯恩斯的木槌停在半空中。

“而在半瓶法国酒下肚以后，我觉得Potter说不定也喜欢我，”Draco低头对着身前一米多高的审判席围栏说，“我想，这就是原因。”

伯恩斯看起来仿佛突然间不知道要说什么。

“我也是。”站在大厅左侧旁听席最前排的Harry突然说，“我的意思是，我也是这么猜的……”

伯恩斯迅速反应过来，开始敲他的木槌：“旁听席请停止发言，安静，安静！”

但是他无法跳下来堵住Harry的嘴，也没办法堵住五十位陪审团员的耳朵，更控制不了丽塔·斯基特的羽毛笔和摄影师。

“在霍格沃茨上学的时候，我一直在想为什么你总要跟我作对，”Harry站在Draco左前方的位置，“我的一举一动你总是知道的一清二楚，有时候就连拿着隐形衣都躲不掉你，现在我知道我的猜测是正确的了，但这是我第一次听到你亲口承认……我很开心。”

他们相视一笑，仿佛无法将视线从彼此身上剥离。

伯恩斯把手里的木槌拍在桌面上：“Potter先生，再多说一个字，你就将会被本法庭趋离！”

“先生，”Draco转头看向伯恩斯，“难道你不想知道在我半夜闯进格兰芬多塔楼，爬上Potter的床，给他看我左手臂上那个被割得鲜血淋漓的黑魔标志以后，发生了什么吗？”

“……发生了什么？”伯恩斯问。

Harry低头轻咳了一声，而Draco脸上的微笑不断扩大。

“Harry Potter成了我著名的，众所周知的，跟踪狂。”

 

TBC.


	13. 猫头鹰塔

“他在看着你呢。”

潘西把杂草从疙瘩藤的根须附近揪下来，小心地不被缠到，“难道他就没有自己的课吗？”

“也许教授们都厌烦了疤头那张脸，不愿意再看见他了，噢！”扎比尼伸进疙瘩藤枝条中间那个洞里的手被狠狠地夹了一下，“这该死的草，Draco，你确定你什么都不想做吗？”

Draco无意识地偏偏头，看着潘西把扎比尼的手臂解救出来。

“你今天确实很安静，而且比平时更苍白。”潘西在挤压荚果时评论道。

“我很好……”

Draco叹了口气，“但是你们两个能动作快点吗？别像100岁的家养老精灵一样磨磨唧唧的，斯普劳特马上就要过来了。”

潘西和扎比尼翻了个白眼，继续干活。

Draco环抱双膝，坐在温室的小木凳上，他只要回头就能看到正躲在墙壁上方的透气窗后向温室内偷看的Potter，那道闪电形状的伤疤参杂在草丛里，真是一点都不显眼。

宿醉留下的头疼和乏力还停留在他的身体里，为了惩罚他愚蠢的举动，斯内普拒绝给他喝解酒魔药，被半夜惊醒的教授加教父一边帮他包扎，一边在他耳旁怒吼，  
而邓布利多带着他的黄金男孩，在外边的走廊里不知道正在说什么。

“你这个愚蠢的白痴孩子，你到底要干什么？你想过这意味着什么吗，对你的家庭来说？！”

Draco闭紧双眼，整整一天，斯内普的怒吼一直徘徊在他耳边，他无法待在人群里还不露出马脚，只好借口要给母亲写信然后在所有人能反应过来之前向猫头鹰塔走去，其他斯莱特林都不喜欢那个布满猫头鹰屎的地方。

但这也带来了另一个问题。

看到格兰芬多的黄金男孩的身影堵在通向猫头鹰塔的必经路口，Draco径直转身，走向别处。

“嘿，Malfoy。”

Draco无视身后的呼喊，加快了脚步。

“停下，Malfoy……”

“别像个该死的神经病一样跟着我，Potter，走开！”Draco无可奈何地大吼。

“哇哦，”看到Draco终于转身朝向自己，Harry挂上一个假笑，“那我又该说什么呢？别在半夜爬到我床上来。”

“好的，”Draco点头，“我不会。”

Harry的脸色明显凝滞了一下，Draco撇过头，转身从另一个楼梯走上猫头鹰塔，但当他快要走到楼梯顶端的时候，长袍的后摆突然被人用力拽了一下，有人把他失去平衡的身体用力抵在墙面上，拽住了他的手腕。

“你在我的床单上留下了好多的血，你知道吗？”Harry握住他的左手，不顾他的挣扎强行解开被捂得严严实实的袖扣，“我不得不在其他人醒来以前把睡衣和床单都塞进箱子最低处，然后还要擦干你留在楼梯，休息室和走廊上的血迹……你到底是怎么在喝醉的情况下躲过费尔奇和那只该死的猫的？”

头疼得像是要爆炸，Draco完全没有任何心情倾听Potter絮絮叨叨的抱怨，他顺从地靠在墙上，把头偏向另一边，只期望救世主快点发完这通疯，放他离开。

“天呐，你到底……”

Harry将Draco的袖口推到手肘以上，低头看那个丑陋的标记和一道道变成淡粉色的斑驳伤痕，没有了鲜血的掩盖，每道伤口都清晰可见。

“它不会留疤，斯内普用了白鲜……”Draco也不知道他自己在说些什么，Harry的手指划过手臂的触感让他整个人像要烧着了一样，战栗不已，“……让我走吧，这不关你的事。”

“Malfoy，我们都知道你不可能会无缘无故地跑来找我。”

Potter轻轻地托着他的手臂，他们从来没挨得如此近过，秋季的冷风吹过塔身，冬青木和苹果的气味稍微淡了一点，Draco开始回想他上次吃抑制剂的时间。

“邓布利多说我应该给你时间，让你自愿坦白，但在弄清楚你到底想干什么之前，我是不会放弃跟踪你的。”Harry一脸严肃地警告，“我不会告诉任何人你做了什么，只要你没有任何异常举动，然后，还有一件事……”

“什么事，疤头？”Draco抿紧嘴唇，用他最刻薄的语调反击，“终于抓住了我的把柄了是吗？你要威胁我什么？嗯？别再侮辱你的朋友？别管格兰杰叫泥巴种，别嘲笑韦斯莱？就算我那么做了又怎么样，你要打我吗？”

猫头鹰们在塔顶震动翅膀的声音在寂静之中听起来异常明显，Harry深绿色的眼眸看起来就像是远处的湖水，有一瞬间Draco确认他真的生气了，但是接下来他低下头，把堆在Draco手肘处的袖子拉下来盖住伤口，仔细地将袖扣扣好。

“不，”他说，“别再伤害你自己。”

 

TBC.


	14. 匈牙利树蜂龙

接下来的一个月里，Potter用各种行动证明了他是一个说到做到的人。

他们不断地在走廊，图书馆，天文塔和任何其他地方相遇，不仅是教室里的座位，甚至连在大厅用餐时的座位也越来越接近，坐在Draco附近的斯莱特林和格兰芬多们已经习惯了在说某些话前先扔出一个静音罩，以避免下一刻就会漫天飞舞的盘子。

后来Draco开始故意避开所有人，不仅仅是Potter和企图关心他的朋友们，更重要的是避开那些总在公共休息室吹嘘或者追问他食死徒消息的斯莱特林，然而奇怪的是，无论他从画像上的熟人们那里得到多少关于密道的指示，他也没法避开Potter，甚至就连每周六在地下室帮斯内普熬制魔药的时候也能遇见他，在眼睁睁看着斯内普把关禁闭的Potter领进来以后，Draco突然惊觉他的生活中除了上课以外，似乎就只剩下Potter了。

“去整理那些旧档案，”斯内普指着一堆沾满蛛网的盒子对Potter说，“把墨水变淡或者被老鼠啃坏的卡片重新撰写修补好，排列整齐放回盒子里，不许用魔法。”

Potter：“好的，简直棒极了。”

忽视掉Harry听起来十分不情愿的回答，斯内普扭头看了一眼在另一张桌子上搅拌坩埚的Draco，墙壁上的火炬发出明亮的光，有一瞬间，斯内普看起来似乎是想对Draco说些什么。

Draco：“……Potter必须在这里关禁闭吗，教授？”

斯内普忽然用一种沉着而奇妙的眼光审视两个互相瞪着彼此的男孩，片刻后，他低声威胁：“安静地做自己的事情，不许打架，我希望当我回来的时候还能看到一间完好的办公室。”

斯内普长袍的衣角和他的脚步声一起消失在地下室关闭的门后，Potter收回瞪着Draco的目光，叹了口气从口袋里掏出一只小龙小心翼翼地放在桌子上。

Draco马上就认出那是四年级三强争霸赛时Potter在第一个项目里抽到的匈牙利树蜂龙的模型，然而这只树蜂龙看上去并没有得到什么正确的保养，魔力快要消失殆尽，一副半死不活的样子。

一整个上午，在Draco熬制狼毒汤剂的过程中，Potter一直不停地用魔杖戳弄那只可怜的匈牙利树蜂龙，用一切他能想到的办法试图让它恢复精神，然而那只龙还是虚弱地趴在沾满蛛丝的书桌上。

到最后，Potter什么也不做，只是呆呆地看着呼吸逐渐微弱的匈牙利树蜂龙，看起来就像是在举办一场葬礼。

在麻瓜家庭长大的蠢货。

Draco将装着狼毒汤剂的瓶子放到架子上，走到Potter的书桌前，在他目瞪口呆的注视下一把抓起匈牙利树蜂龙塞进自己的口袋，树蜂龙的尾巴轻轻绕上Draco的手腕，而Potter震惊到来不及阻止他的动作。

“下周见。”

Draco转身离开地下室。

·

修理好以后的小匈牙利树蜂龙比Draco原先预想的还要可爱，它会在你写作业时用尾巴缠住你的手指，对你喷出小小的火球，还会把身上的刺都收起来强行钻进你的掌心撒娇，经过了一个星期的愉快相处后，他甚至都不想把龙还给Potter。

“……谢谢你，Malfoy，”Potter捧着在他的掌心中兴奋得持续喷射火星的匈牙利树蜂龙，结结巴巴地道谢，他的表情融合了恍惚，茫然，极度的开心和不可置信，Draco模糊地哼了一声，面无表情地走回坩埚旁，开始熬制斯内普需要的魔药。

然后他们就成了每周六的好朋友，在其他人都专注于魁地奇训练的时候，Draco跟Potter一起从密道运来成堆的蜂蜜公爵的甜品藏在地下室，他们谈论魁地奇球队和飞天扫帚的保养，下象棋，一起整理那些陈旧的卡片。Potter总是随身带着一本破旧的《高级魔药制作》，试图解读那上面乱成一团的字迹，并且挨个尝试那上面写着的咒语。只有麻瓜养大的孩子才敢干这种事，为了不背负上谋杀救世之星的罪名，Draco只好跟着Potter一起研究那本属于“混血王子”的书，当他们按照笔记上的内容进行操作的时候，匈牙利树蜂龙就在成堆的糖果纸里打滚。

然而在地下室之外，在不是周六的时候，他们是仍然是互相憎恶的Potter和Malfoy。

Draco本以为他可以小心翼翼地将这种状态维持到一切都最终结束的时候，直到十月底，霍格莫德村拜访日前那晚，一只猫头鹰从马尔福庄园飞来。

·

天气变得越来越糟。

Draco扯掉被雪浸湿的围巾，匆匆走进城堡，大部分人都被暴风雪挡在了霍格莫德村，走廊上空无一人，他沿着楼梯快速地往上爬，同时把外套脱下来塞进被咒语放大过的长袍口袋，当他回到麦格教授的办公室，在放着他那篇早就写好的变形课论文的桌子后坐下时，时间刚刚好。

“把可怜的凯蒂和那条项链都送去医疗室，真不知道她能不能挺过来……你们三个跟我来……”

伴随着一阵嘈杂慌乱的声响，麦格推开办公室的门，跟在她身后的三人看到正在把羽毛笔和墨水瓶收起来的Draco后都愣了一下。Draco刻意避开Potter的视线，尽量不让自己的手指抖得太厉害。

麦格：“Malfoy先生，你的禁闭结束了，回去吧，把论文留在桌子上就行。”

Draco甚至不知道自己是怎么离开麦格的办公室的，他在楼梯和走廊间漫无目的地游走，暴风雪不停敲打着又窄又高的窗户，突然间城堡里似乎只剩下他一个人，然后他突然想到，她会死吗？

那个女孩，那个被他选中的受害者。

Draco冲进六楼废弃的洗漱室，将苦涩的胃液吐进长满锈迹的水池，桃金娘从厕所的隔间里探出头，茫然地看着他伏在水池上哭泣。

“是你干的吗，Malfoy。”

突然出现的声音没有丝毫的疑问和起伏，Draco松开手，任由湿透的围巾和书包落到地上，魔杖紧握在右手掌心。

“走开，Potter，不要管我。”

“是你干的吗，Malfoy！”

Potter的咆哮让桃金娘尖叫着躲进马桶，一阵晕眩感冲上Draco的脑海，他靠在墙上，拼尽全力与令人窒息的冬青木森林的味道对抗。

“你又知道些什么，‘救世之星’？”Draco用空洞的眼神看着Potter，“我根本没得选，你不明白吗？如果我不这么做，他就会杀掉我的父母。”

“所以你，一直，都在和他们联络。”

Potter闭上眼睛，深深吸入一口气，但额角突起的青筋暴露了他即将到达顶点的愤怒，然而Draco完全不在乎，如果他注定在这里解脱……在Potter手中解脱……

独角兽毛的魔杖滑落到地面上，Draco在Potter攥住他的领子的同时狠狠地挥拳，他们扭打在一起，倒在地面上，用手肘，胳膊和膝盖伤害对方，水池和管道被震荡的魔力击碎，桃金娘哭叫着让他们停手。

“我相信了你，我那么信任你，Malfoy。”

Draco被仰面压在湿滑的地面上，Potter的手指按在他的脖颈，破裂的管道向外洒着水花，他是在哭吗？

湿热的感觉滑过眼眶，Draco感觉到压在他喉咙上的力道越来越强。

“你都对我做了什么，”Potter看上去是那么绝望，“我对梅林发誓，如果你使用了任何诡计，如果你……”

他在说什么？

缺氧带来的窒息感让Draco晕晕乎乎的，他不敢相信自己听到了什么。

“我该死地爱你，”Potter的额头抵在Draco的眉心，他闭着眼睛，仿佛在忏悔，“我喜欢你，我喜欢那个地下室，我希望每天都能和你在一起，但如果这些都是骗局，你最好现在就杀了我。”

这是一个梦吗？

我是不是在开学的那天晚上就已经流血而亡，现在的一切都是真实的吗？

Draco伸出双手抱紧压在他身上颤抖的男孩，Potter的嘴唇和他预想的一样柔软。

“这不是骗局，”Draco轻声说，“我也爱你。”

门口突然传来一声意味深长的轻叹，Draco转过头，发现斯内普就站在敞开的洗漱室门外，用轻蔑而鄙夷的目光看着他们，而桃金娘瑟缩着躲在斯内普身后，捂着眼睛。

斯内普花了不到五分钟的时间就把眼眶依然通红的Harry打发回格兰芬多休息室，临走时，他依依不舍地和Draco对视。

“没事的，”Draco承诺道，“我会去……找你的。”

这句话并没有说完，Draco就被斯内普拎着领子拽回办公室。

“你到底是如何堕落得这么快的？！”在把Draco身上的衣服弄干的同时，斯内普刻薄地抿起嘴角，“半夜摸黑爬进格莱芬多的塔楼，在厕所的地板上打架，和Potter家的蠢货谈恋爱！真想知道你的父亲会怎么说。”

“大概是因为我找到了正确的堕落对象。”Draco恬不知耻地微笑，故意只回答了第一个问题。

 

TBC.


	15. 那个男人

1997年6月30日

火炬在六楼走廊的墙壁上不安地抖动，Draco将隐形衣搭在手臂上，在有求必应屋门外安静地等待。

地板上全都是雪利酒留下的痕迹，十分钟前，酗酒的占卜课教授就跌倒在这里，将他们原本的计划撞击到粉碎。

那场洗漱室中的打斗和告白过后，Draco本以为一切都迎刃而解了，他甚至还猜到了混血王子的真实身份，想着起码要在父亲知道之前，让教父和Harry的关系先缓和一点。

而现在，他只能嘲笑自己的幼稚。

金色的落日在狭窄细长的窗外将天空映照成诡异的颜色，Draco全身冰冷，他还是无法将高大严峻，学识渊博的斯莱特林院长与小矮星那种背叛朋友的低贱小人联系到一起，但现在看来，就是他们两人偶然间的联合让伏地魔杀死了Harry的父母，剥夺了他整个人生。

“Draco……”

Harry的身影出现在楼梯上，他眼眶赤红，头发比平时更乱，呼吸急促而短暂，在被仿佛要揉碎肋骨的力度用力抱紧时Draco一声都没吭，六年来一直被称作“救世主”的男孩将头埋在他的脖颈间，深深地吸气。

Draco几乎是立刻就感觉到肩膀上那块渗透到长袍和衬衫下的湿意。

“是他。”Harry的声音破碎地挤在喉咙里，“这么多年来，他怎么，他怎么能就这么面对我——”

Draco胸膛中的某一部分仿佛有个空洞在冰冷地燃烧，他收紧环绕住救世主的手臂，用力拥抱他，安慰他，直到他们之间连一丝缝隙都没有。

“我恨他，我恨他们所有人，他们都瞒着我，欺骗我，从来不跟我说实话，仿佛我只是一件工具。”

一瞬间，Draco无比憎恨这个让Harry受到伤害的世界，他甚至想把自己的心脏从胸膛中剥出来，放在他面前，向他展示他的爱。

“你还有我，”Draco磕磕绊绊地说，“我永远都不会欺骗你，我发誓。”

Harry抬起头，笑了一下：“谁能想到呢，我的死对头居然是唯一不会骗我的人。”他紧贴着Draco的额头，无比亲昵，“我得走了，邓布利多发现了一个魂器的位置，我必须和他一起去摧毁那个邪恶的东西。别担心我，我会一直和邓布利多在一起，保护好你自己，好吗？别信任任何人。”

尤其是西弗勒斯·斯内普。

Draco听出他的言外之意，苦涩的味道顺着他的舌根蔓延，他默默点头。

Harry带着隐形衣匆匆跑下楼去找邓布利多，Draco站在原地，继续安静地等待。从高处吹下来的冷风将他整个人吹透，黄昏几乎已经结束了，天色渐渐变黑，他没有给自己施保温咒，也没把长袍拉紧，不知道过了多久以后，他的教父从黑暗的阴影中出现。

“准备好了吗？”

Draco有一瞬间的迟疑，但他还是点了点头，他熟识斯内普，不是吗？在他的父母去巴黎度假，去伦敦的大剧院看戏剧，去参加舞会的时候，甚至在还不会说话的时候，他就被交给这个著名的魔药大师看管，尽管清楚地知道斯内普的出身，这么多年来，他的父母依然将斯内普当作家人看待。

他是不会出卖马尔福的。

“准备好了。Harry和我一起修好了这里的消失柜。”Draco回答。

斯内普沉吟了一下：“他知道你今晚——”

Draco摇头：“我没告诉他是今晚。他会要求和我一起去的，我不觉得那是什么好选择。”

“聪明。”斯内普惊讶地挑起眉，十分罕见地直接对Draco表示欣赏，“来吧，我们得抓紧时间。”

有求必应屋内堆满了垃圾和灰尘，Draco掀开遮住消失柜的帷幕，右手握紧魔杖，心脏砰砰直跳。

“最后一次确认，”他的教父拉长了语调，“Draco，你真的确定要这么做吗？”

“把我的父母从挤满了杀人犯和精神病的家族庄园里救出来，当然确定。”Draco说，在有求必应屋充满灰尘的阴暗光线下，他似乎看到斯内普坏笑了一下。

“真可惜我不能亲眼看见卢修斯和纳西莎待会儿的表情，我必须留在这里代替邓布利多维持霍格沃茨的防御，”斯内普收紧下颚，“离你和食死徒们约定好的时间还有一个小时，你一定要在这段时间内说服你的父母，把他们带过来，然后销毁这个柜子。”

“好的，母亲会理解我的，”Draco叹了口气，“但是父亲……我大概得用昏迷咒才能把他弄过来。”

斯内普展示出他独特的挖苦笑容，“你还是担心一下他醒来以后的问题吧，要是大难不死的男孩没有死在伏地魔手里，但却被卢修斯活活掐死的话，那简直就太好笑了。”

“……”Draco愣在柜子前。

“Well，”斯内普勉强鼓励道，“让我们一起祈祷卢修斯不会那么冲动，现在，快去吧！”

Draco拉开柜门，准备好魔杖，但他突然松手，转身抱住斯内普，在教父拘谨低调，充满魔药材料味道的黑色长袍中深深吸了口气：“谢谢你，一直都站在我这边。”

温暖的手掌轻轻落在他的背后。

但Draco从来没想到，那是他最后一次拥抱这个男人。

 

TBC。


	16. 神锋无影

1997年6月30日

马尔福庄园安静得像一座坟墓。

食死徒似乎都不在这里，Draco握紧他的山楂木魔杖，沿着走廊的阴影和家养小精灵专用的通道在城堡里潜行，最后，他在城堡最北侧一间寒冷，阴暗又不起眼的书房里找到了他的父母。

他们看上去憔悴又痛苦，虽然尽最大可能保持体面，但父亲的长发已经变得干枯杂乱，母亲的衣裙也失去了往日柔和的光彩，她穿着缀有大片黑色蕾丝的长裙，涂着和她并不相称的黑色指甲，很明显，这是亲爱的贝拉姨妈的风格。

他马上就能让他们摆脱那些残忍的操控。

“晚上好，父亲，母亲。”

Draco轻轻敲门，他的心脏在胸膛中剧烈地跳动，纳西莎听到他的声音，从座位上跳起来，向门口奔来，把她紧紧地拥抱在怀里：“天呐，感谢梅林……你做到了，我的孩子，你破坏了邓布利多的防御，在他的眼皮底下！”

纳西莎松了口气，高兴地看着他，用手指抚摸他的额头上，Harry刚刚吻过的那地方。Draco稍稍偏开头，看向一言不发，安静地坐在椅子上的父亲，快速地说：“不是那样的……对不起，我……”

微笑凝结在卢修斯的脸上。

“你们得跟我走，”Draco简洁地说，“什么都不要拿，我们现在就离开。”

纳西莎踉跄几步，绝望地后退。

“我不再是食死徒了，”Draco觉得此刻有千万把刀刃在他的心脏上不停切割，只有想着Harry才能让他感觉好一点，“我爱上了他，Harry Potter，而且他也爱我。”

他们僵在原地，仿佛成了石雕。

漫长的沉默过后，卢修斯终于从座位上站了起来，朝他的妻子伸出手。

“不，”纳西莎哭着摇头：“不，一定还有别的办法……”

“没有时间了！”卢修斯嘶声大喊，“快点！他们就要来了！”

“谁要来？”Draco试图靠近他的母亲，然而卢修斯已经拿到了魔杖，他的手在空气中划出优雅而古老的花纹，魔力从魔杖顶端溢出，渗透进整座城堡。

“我，卢修斯·马尔福，现在正式宣布，将我的儿子德拉科·马尔福，驱逐出——”

一瞬间，Draco感觉到剧烈的疼痛顺着他的皮肤蔓延，这个老旧而残忍的魔咒只在那些最阴暗的家族史中才会出现，它会彻底切断血缘间的所有联系，彻底剥夺一个人的姓氏，现在已经没有人会用它了，甚至连离家出走，投奔波特家的小天狼星都没有受到过这种惩罚。

他们甚至连一丝辩解的机会都不给我。

Draco扶着门框，勉强维持站立，极度的疼痛使他的视线异常模糊，然而下一秒，突然涌入房间的黑烟打断了咒语。

三名食死徒出现在房间里，用魔杖指着他们。

“卢修斯，虽然我赞成你应该给这个惯坏了的小子一点教训，”贝拉特里克斯用手指把玩着她姐姐的魔杖，一把揪住Draco的头发，“但这个蠢货对Lord还有些用处，你不觉得吗？”

“我不想再看见这个败类，我不能忍受！”卢修斯咬牙切齿，“我要他现在就滚出我的庄园！”

“闭嘴，蠢货！我还不想对你失败的教育方式发表意见！”贝拉收紧手指，“但这个小子是我们今晚进入霍格沃茨的通行证！亲爱的Draco，告诉我，你会为我们带路的，对吧？”

头皮已经疼到发木，Draco闭上眼。

“抵抗是没有用的，”贝拉特里克斯用恶心的强调在Draco耳边低语，她用蜘蛛脚一样的手指划过他的左手臂，解开他的袖子，“你和我们一样都有这个标记……你都干了些什么？！”

Draco笑了一下，他露出的左手臂上，三道疤痕将黑色的印记割得支离破碎，那天晚上，在格兰芬多的卧室里，Harry在慌乱中为他施了治疗咒，从那以后黑魔标记就被疤痕所取代，逐渐变浅。

“我告诉过你们了，”Draco说，“我不再是食死徒了。”

贝拉的表情僵硬了一下，她放开Draco，举起魔杖。

“钻心剜骨。”

预想中的疼痛并没有到来，Draco眼睁睁地看着他的母亲无声地倒下，在地板上抽搐，卢修斯一边喊着停下，一边跪倒在妻子身旁。尖叫，贝拉的大笑和其他食死徒轻蔑的喝彩声让整个房间在Draco的脑海中颠倒旋转，他无法呼吸，他变得无法思考。

他知道隆巴顿的父母变成了什么模样。

“住手，”Draco听见自己说，“我带你们去。”

·

“对不起。”

黑魔标记在天文塔上空闪烁，邓布利多脸色苍白，看起来连站稳都有问题，但他宽容的注视让Draco无地自容。

他刚刚被迫将邓布利多缴械，食死徒们在他们附近围成一圈。

“现在，”贝拉勉强压抑着兴奋，用她自己的魔杖抵着Draco的咽喉，“我的好孩子，就向你对Lord承诺过的那样，杀了他！”

“我很抱歉，”邓布利多靠着墙壁，他的脚勉强支撑在地板上，“我很抱歉我们没能把你的父母接到安全的地方，Draco，我很抱歉你必须做这个。Harry会理解你的。”

眼泪顺着Draco的脸颊淌下，但他就是没办法施咒，他那根独角兽尾毛的魔杖像是着了火一样，难以把握，贝拉依然在耳边嘶声威胁。

“阿瓦达索命。”

Draco回头，看到斯内普举着魔杖，那道绿光笔直地射入邓布利多的胸膛，他的身体被击到空中，然后坠落。

“我们走！快点。”

斯内普朝其他食死徒大喊，他们开始从霍格沃茨撤离。

Draco身体中全部的血液瞬间冻结成冰。

Harry总是对的，我应该听他的。

凤凰社的追兵跑上了塔楼，食死徒们陷入了战斗，没人理会他这个叛徒，Draco看到Harry追着斯内普的身影跑下塔楼，用尽全力拼命追上去。

Draco一直追到禁林旁，食死徒们到处破坏，欢呼庆祝，点燃了海格的小屋。斯内普一个又一个地避开了Harry的咒语，他太强大了。

“别再用不可饶恕咒了，Potter，你还没有足够的胆量和勇——”

听到斯内普对Harry的嘲讽，Draco抽出魔杖：“钻心剜骨。”

所有人都愣了一下，Harry回头，看到Draco平安无事，脸上露出放松的神情，可惜这个咒语依然被斯内普躲开了。

“两个柔弱无能的小子。”斯内普冷笑。

“我们怎么能落下我亲爱的妹妹的孩子……”贝拉用疯狂的眼神紧盯着站在Harry身旁的Draco。

“没时间了，傲罗就要来了。”斯内普指挥食死徒们从学校的场地边撤离，但贝拉特里克斯纹丝不动。

“站住！神锋无——”

Harry依然追在他们后面，Draco也跟了上去，就在这个时候，斯内普猛地回头，抿紧的嘴唇勾勒出嘲讽的笑：“你怎么敢，用我发明的魔咒来攻击我。”

在Harry震惊的视线中，他抬起魔杖。

“神锋无影。”

咒语笔直地射向Draco的胸口，贝拉特里克斯满意地转身离开。

 

TBC.


	17. 蜜桃威士忌

各种取证和陈述将最长限制时间耗尽后，伯恩斯极其不情愿地宣布第一次庭审结束。

Draco揉着手腕，缓慢地走出审判席的铁笼。陪审席上的摩森加德成员全都堆在一起，终于能不受限制地展开讨论，记者和摄影师们拼命挤向前排，朝他叫喊出一系列疯狂的问题，审判厅突然间变得异常狭窄嘈杂，Draco甚至无法听清任何声音，他只知道电流一般的火花轻轻地流窜过他的皮肤，冬青木，森林和野蜂蜜的气息又开始侵占他的身体。

他牢牢抓住Harry伸过来的手，他们在傲罗小队的护送下挤出房间，迅速离开魔法部。

“克利切，拒绝一切访客。”

Harry拽着Draco的手，带着他直接幻影移形到客厅，然后他们互相拉扯着跑上楼梯，卧室的大门善解人意地敞开，柔软的床铺瞬间就将他们包围，Draco让自己陷在巨大而蓬松的羽毛枕里，摊开四肢，在Harry用颤抖的手指解开紧扣到他下巴的高领长袍时顺从地抬头。

柔和的月光透过薄纱的床幔倾洒进来，Draco眯着眼睛看着跨坐在他身上，紧张又激动的alpha。

天知道他们等这一刻等了多长时间。

被情欲烧糊了的脑袋已经无法计算出正确的数字，当Harry突然低头含住他时，Draco像被强行捞上岸的鱼一样弹起腰身，侧着身体在床铺里缩成一团，必须咬着袖口才能避免发出啜泣般的呻吟。

但他的下半身却被强行打开，Harry撑住他的腿，修长的手指掐住他大腿内侧的肌肉，他意犹未尽地吸允舔弄，然后抬起上半身，用手掌抚摸Draco的身体，一脸自豪地享受他亲手照看出的成果。

“天呐，你闻起来就像泡在奶油威士忌里的桃子……”

Harry用脸颊摩擦着Draco的膝盖内侧，深深吸气，将温热的润滑剂胡乱涂在Draco敞开的腿间，然后颤抖着伸进去一根手指。

“你在法庭上向所有人承认，你喜欢我的时候，”Harry喘着粗气，“我就想这么做了，我想当着所有人的面要你，让他们都知道你是属于谁的……”

Draco像抓着狂暴海浪中唯一一块浮木一样抓着他的枕头，忍受着因长时间紧握魔杖而有些粗糙的手指在他体内开拓，快感随着Harry每一个微小的动作点燃他的神经，深埋在体内的手指不小心擦过了某个点，Draco呼吸猛地一滞，反射性地抓住Harry的手腕。

“Draco，怎么了？”

泪水顺着Draco发红的眼角流淌，他摸到了大片滑腻的液体，不仅仅是润滑液，更多的是顺着他的臀缝淌下来的，他们明明还没有进入正式的发情期，但是这感觉已经很棒了。

他拽着Harry那根正式到该死的领带把他拉下来，主动吻上救世主那两片诱人的嘴唇，滑腻的手指撕扯着他的裤腰，失败了两次后，Draco发出小声而挫败的诅咒，然后他感觉到另一只手加入了与腰带间的战斗。

当那根坚硬炙热，充满alpha气息的阴茎弹出来抵在Draco后穴上的时候，他差点射了出来，随后那根阴茎没有停顿地插了进来，Draco明确地感觉到自己正被Harry顶开，他的内部蠕动着收缩，谄媚地欢迎入侵者，快感冲击他全身，高潮猛烈地在他脑中炸开但是他并没有射出来，那股欲望被迫堆积在了他的身体中，Draco挣扎着扭腰，试图逃离握住他前端的手指。

“……等一等，Draco，你不能现在就射，你会难受的……”

“Fuck you！Potter，我现在就很难受……哈啊！”

Harry用力顶了进来，压着Draco快速抽插，每隔几下就有一次故意碾过那一点，Draco在暴雨般地快感中崩溃地抵住Harry的小腹，想让他慢一点，然而Harry忽略了他的所有挣扎，他将Draco从床上抱起来，自下而上地插他，一只手环住他的屁股，手指深深地陷进臀缝里，同时用另一只手为他手淫。

Draco承受不了如此剧烈的快感，他泪流满面地抱紧Harry的肩臂，在重力的作用下一下又一下将那根感觉起来越来越大的阴茎吞进身体，他的后穴违抗他的意志颤抖着吸允带来无尽快感的入侵者。

“哦……哦，fuck me，Harry……停下……天呐……哈……”

Draco不知道他被用这个体位操了多久，恢复意识的时候，他感觉到体内的阴茎真的在涨大，就抵在前列腺上方那个紧闭的缝隙上。

对，他们不在发情期，他体内的生殖腔无法开启，但是Harry依然能成结。

“就快了，就快了，马上就好。”

Harry抚摸着Draco僵硬的背脊，抵住他体内的敏感点小幅度但是快速地震动，同时放开了手指。

Draco颤抖着射出精液，同时他感觉到体内被一股股的液体填满，Harry转身倒向床铺，小心地让Draco趴在自己身上，他们两个此刻都黏糊糊的，精疲力竭，但又都被温暖而柔和的快感包裹着。

而那个将他们牢牢拴在一起的结，起码要在半个小时之后才能消退。

 

TBC.


End file.
